The Yondaime's Revenge
by Fourths' son
Summary: keep a look out for the rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**The yondaime's revenge**

**By The fourth's son**

**summary: When Naruto Uzumaki gets beaten on his birthday he wishes someone would make it stop. Little does he know he might soon get his wish. Naruto is also 14 in this fic.rated T**

**pairings none slight naru/anko**

**legend**

**Kyuubi talking**

_thoughts_

people talking

xxxxxxxxxxx scene change

**Chapter 1**

It happened again he was being beat and no one would help him. I'm of course talking about Naruto Uzumaki the demon child. Usually he'd only be ignored but not today because today was October 10th Naruto's birthday and also the most dreaded day. A big crowd was gathered around him beating him some even stabbing him in the arms and legs with kunai. He looked around his eyes going in every direction hoping to find someone to save him. But no one would help him no one wanted to help the kyuubi brat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hokage was worried about Naruto though no one could tell. He wished he could have a break so he could go see if Naruto was alright but he was sure he wasn't knowing full well what day it was. So sarutobi _A.N Yes He's still alive if only for a little while_ fearing the worst decided to take a look into the crystal ball. What he saw shocked him to the bone Naruto, was on the ground lying in a pool of his own blood. He knew what he had to do "Kouza",he called instantly a ANBU with a tiger mask appeared

"yes hokage-sama"he replied.

"Go help Naruto!!" Kouza was taken aback the hokage had literally shouted."Right away" he said as he disappeared. The third could only pray that every thing turned out for the best. It was only then that he had heard joy in Kouza's voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't take it anymore he wished it would all end. Yet still he kept crieing out "help me please" but no one did they just laughed and threw things at him. Then suddenly there was a poof as a man with a mask came up to them "stop right now" he said one of the villagers turned around and asked who are you and why do you want to save him he's the fox demon he killed our families. The man just said "i'm Kouza" and with that he punched the villager in the face and made his way towards Naruto.Everyone moved out of his way as he looked at the bloody and battered naruto and he almost felt sorry for the boy...almost.

When he realized the torture had stopped Naruto cautiously lifted his head and looked around. WhenNaruto saw the villagers looking scared he turned his head to right and saw a masked man beside him he asked "are you going to help me"? Kouza looked at him and said "yes I'm going to help you ...on your way to the grave". Behind him the villagers cheered as they stepped closer getting ready for the kill.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the tower the hokage couldn't believe what he was seeing. to say he wanted to kill these villagers and Kouza was by all means an understatement. He was going to go stop this him self when out of the corner of his eye he caught what looked to be a hooded man. Forgetting all about his anger he gazed curiously into the crystal ball. He could only hope this strange man would help him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hooded man was so angry he was shaking. Moments before he had heard shouting and went to see what was wrong only to find these people plus an ANBU destroying a mere child. He was distracted out of his thoughts when he saw a giant fire dragon rushing in to finish the boy off. He had to do something quick or else this boy would die. In his office Sarutobi's eyes widened at what he saw.

If anyone had seen what happened they would have been surprised to see the hooded man suddenly disappear only leaving a light where he once stood. Just as the dragon was about to kill Naruto a blinding light suddenly flashed before there eyes. The villagers thinking that was normal cheered because they thought the demon was finally gone Kouza however knew better he just didn't know what happened. Back at the tower Sarutobi still didn't know what or who that man was but he was happy none the less.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later the hokage got his most trusted and faithful ANBU members to "round up" all the villagers they also tried to get Kouza but he attacked one of the ANBU so now he was currently "having fun" with Morino Ibiki in the interragation room. When asked what happened one of the villagers were stupid enough to say does it matter we almost killed him needless to say he was executed. Everyone could see that the hokage wasn't playing games so they decided to cut the crap and tell him what happened. Everyone stated they didn't see what saved the "boy" but most of them swore they saw a streak of yellow light then naruto was gone. Minutes later a report came from the hospital saying that one of the nurses saw a bright yellow light blazing through the hospital and went into one of the rooms when the nurse checked the room she reported that naruto uzumaki was laying there sound asleep. A chunin guarding the gate also said a strange yellow flash went straight through the gate and into the forest.

As Sarutobi sat back in his chair he wondered just what happened today and what strange events would happen in the future.

Well this is the first chapter of my first fic i hoped everyone liked it. I don't know about Kouza I might not use him anymore i'll think about it. PLEASE REVIEW!! NO FLAMES!! If any one has any ideas just tell me and i might consider using them . as for what i meant about slight naru/anko you'll see in the future. It's mostly just because of anko's "games". if you see any errors let me know.

till we meet again,

Fourth's Son


	2. Chapter 2

**The Yondaime's Revenge**

**Summary: When Naruto is getting tortured on his birthday he wishes someone would make it stop little does he know he might soon get wish.Rated T Naruto is also 14 in this fic.**

**Pairings:none maybe slight naru/anko**

**Legend**

**Kyuubi talking**

normal talk

_thoughts_

_notes others_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if i did you'd have to pay me to watch it._

**Chapter 2**

The hooded man recalled how he had saved that boy, Naruto. He had found out his name after doing some snooping of course that wasn't the only thing he found out the boy he had saved was in fact the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The man had asked one of the villagers why they attack the boy if they think he's a demon. The villager just said that in numbers they could kill "it" before it did anymore damage and took away more of anyone's family.That had made him angry Naruto was the one and only person who kept the fox away and here are these stupid villagers attacking the hero of konoha? It made him wonder what Sarutobi was doing all this time the man decided he would go have a "chat" with the sandaime, with that he jumped onto the rooftops and sped towards the tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sleeping peacefully when he felt water on his face he sat up and groaned when he saw where he was at the sewers of his mnid _Great here we go again,he thought as he walked towards the only thing that could have called him here. This was the second time he had come here the first time had been ero-sennin threw him over the cliff he still hadn't fogiven jiraiya for that what if he hadn't been able to tap into thefoxes' chakra?Then he spotted him the great king of demons the Kyuubi no Kitsune Smilng that BIG Fox like grin DUH that naruto seems to have copied from. So naruto did the only thing he could doHe just walked up to the cage and asked "So fox what am I here for?"_

**"HAHAHAHAHA you will adress me as Kyuubi-sama you little brat"**

The heck i will,Naruto shouted, now tell me what you brought me for!!

**Foolish little ... never mind, the reason i brought you here is about the "incident" that took place 2 days ago.**

"Yeah what about it?",Naruto asked," it was just another beating except this time there was a ANBU member as well.

"**I don't care about who attacked you gaki",the kyuubi replied ,"i'm talking about the man who saved you."Or did you think you just appeared in the hospital? **

"So, what does this man have to do with anything?", naruto asked, "He just saved me maybe he's one of the nice and caring people of this village".

**"Maybe so, but i'm not concerned about him saving you. Kyuubi stated "What intrigues me is that jutsu he used to save you.**

**"**So what about the jutsu?" ,Naruto asked, " Why is it so important to you fox?"

" **STUPID LITTLE ... are you that brainless,Kyuubi asked, " Actually don't answer that, the reason it intrigues is because that was the hirashin no jutsu, and as far back as i can remember**

**there was only one person who could do that jutsu".**

"Only one person wow so who was it?", naruto asked excitedly, " He must have been super strong".

" Oh come please tell me".

**"The Kyuubi just sighed amazed at his hosts ignorance. But still he answered " The one only person who could ever use that move was ... the fourth hokage. **

Naruto was speechless so he just stared at the Great fox in front of him with wide eyes.

_"_ di.. did you ..ju... just say the ...fourth hokage?

**But before the fox could answer he just said someone's here later baka.**

And with that naruto was forcefully pushed out of his mind and woke up with bright lights trying to get underneath his eyelids.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Hokage's office_**

Sarutobi stared in wonder at the man in front of him. He was wearing a light blue hoodie with gold trim

and light blue baggy pants also with gold trim the man's hood was pulled over so you couldn't see his face. Sarutobi still remembered that this man had saved naruto so guessed he wasn't an enemy but he couldn't be sure so he had various ANBU placed around the room that looked like furniture. He was so deep in thought about the jutsu the man used he barely heard him speak.

"Aren't you kind of old to still be hokage Sarutobi?"The man asked playfully, "I mean really aren't you turning 100 this year?

Sarutobi just chuckled Before answering "I've still got a few years left in this old body of mine". "And for your information I'm only 85 quite young don't think". "But down to business first I'd like to thank you for saving naruto". The man was about to answer but Sarutobi cut him off, "wait let me finish,as I said thanks for saving naruto but i have to know, who are you and what are you here for? Sarutobi said questionably

The man just laughed outright before replieing "Your welcome, no one deserves to be hurt no matter what they carry inside their bodies". "And as for your other questions I'm sorry but I can't tell you who I am. "But",the man said,"as for why I'm here lets just say I'm fulfulling a promise I made to someone prescious to me."

The hokage just sighed but asked " well you should at least tell me how you can do the Hirashin no jutsu

don't you think?"

The man just looked at him simply and said "A friend's gift before he went to the after life"

But if you must know my name is...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hospital Uzumaki's room**

Naruto heard someone call his name so after he finished groaning he sat up and looked at the speaker with wide eyes.

" You", he shouted, "your the man that saved me"!!!

"Yes I am" ,the mystery man replied, "I haven't seen you in a while to be exact I haven't seen you for 14 years."

**CHAPTER 2 END!!!!**

**NOTICE: I am sorry there hasn't been any action I'll try to do something about next chapter.**

**Also you will find out more about the mystery man. NOTICE: The reason I stopped when he was about to say his name is because I need one so when you REVIEW GIVE ME A GOOD NAME**

**ALSO I'd LIKE to know what everyone's thought are about naru/anko should i make them a pair or just REALLY good friends.**

**LAST I'd like to THANK THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING**

**Kawaii-Aikuru-shii **_sorry if I got the name wrong _

**Escanaba**

**Amei-chan**

**and LbcLostKid **

**Thanks for the reviews please give me another review **

**VOTE on if I should make naru/anko pair or just really good friends**

**REMEMBER GIVE ME A NAME FOR THE MYSTERY MAN **

**THAT'S ALL**

**Till we meet again,**

**Fourth's Son**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: ** ** The Fourth's Son**

**Summary: When Naruto is getting tortured on his birthday he wishes someone would make it stop. Little doesa he know he might soon get his wish. naruto is 14 in this fic Rated T.**

**Pairing Maybe naru/anko depends on votes**

**legend**

**Kyuubi talking**

talk

_thoughts_

_xxxxxxxxxx scene change_

**Chapter 3 Hospital**

Naruto was in shock at what the man had told him he couldn't believe the stranger knew him when he was little. But that thought alone was enough to make more questions pop into hi head.

_how does he know me?_

_why did he save me?_

_who is he?_

_Is he my ... dad?_

_Why doesn't he hate me?_

_I wonder what his face looks like?_

He was about to ask this kind person more about what he said but as he did 4 ANBU members appeared. They surrounded The stranger and one of them said, "hokage sama requests your presence"

And with that they disappeared along with the man but not before he said "later naruto." Said boy was wondering if he could get the man to be his friend maybe even train him. He was about to relax when a nurse came in said simply, "get out" before she turned and left the room. _Finally _Naruto thought he could get out of here and have some ramen.

With that one thought in mind naruto went to the bathroom to put on his clothes _A.N No it's not the orange jumpsuit._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When the Demon's hero poof away with the ANBU he actually just teleported outside the hospital so he could walk through the village that was supposed to be the most friendly village no matter what background you had. Apperantly this wasn't the case as he had seen the torture of naruto. If anyone took a passing glance at him the person would have thought the hooded stranger was okay but if someone looked closer they would see that he was seething. Of course no one would even try to get next to him with the killing intent he was giving off.

Of course the man didn't care because he was trying to shake some nasty thoughts from his head.

_Look at this village what has it become?_

_How could they treat naruto like this?_

_If i was naruto i would have attacked these stupid villagers long ago_

_Sarutobi shuld have stopped things before they got out of hand_

_Well someone's going to stop this and if the hokage doesn't then I'll would take matters into my own hands _

The man snapped out of his thoughts would he really use force to prevent the beatings on naruto?

He wondered but decided to go see what the old man wanted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Hokage's office**

Sarutobi was about to see what was taking _him_ so long until _poof _and_ he _was standing in front of the hokage's desk.

" you called?', the stranger asked

"Yes" the old man said," I want you to train naruto so he'll be ready for the chuunin exams."

" WHAT" ,the man screamed, " Are you kidding why me doesn't he have a jounin sensei?"

" Yes", the hokage said , "But reports say that his sensei is showing favoritism to his other student."

The stranger sighed " Who's his sensei?"

Sarutobi looked at him and said," Hatake Kakashi that's his sensei's name and he'd rather train the uchiha."

The hooded man was busy thinking to himself

_KAKASHI that FOOL how could he ignore Naruto knowing who he was and not only that but decided to_ _train an stupid uchiha._

_Curse the uchiha brat and his clan thinking they were superior when he could have wiped them out all at once._

_He stopped himself why was he thinking such thoughts of hurting everyone that hurt or interfered with_

_naruto's training? he could only wonder. _

The man faced the hokage and asked " how long till the chuunin exams?"

Sarutobi said " 3 months so will you take him as your student?"

"Yes I will", the man said, "I'll go train him. Then he poofed away to go find naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Random street**

Naruto had finally gotten out of the hospital and was happy that he was okay And to celebrate he was going to Ichiraku's ramen his favorite place to go. He didn't feel like putting up with the villagers so he stuck to the shadows he seemed to blend right in with what he was wearing. Right now He had on a black silk shirt with a armor on the chest area also he he on black baggy pants with many pockets. On his hands he had Black gloves with brass knuckles attached to them on his feet he had steel toe boots.

On his head he wore a hat like morino ibiki's and he had a big trenchcoat that went to the floor. Plus he was all muscle with no baby fat anywhere. Which made some girls blush when they saw him.

Seeing Ichiraku's ramen he went in and sat down then he felt a hand on his shoulder. So naruto looked up to see none other than a grinning Anko Mitarashi staring at him. "I see your back looking even better than before",she said as she stepped closer to him. Naruto felt his body give a shudder which didn't go unnoticed by Anko. "What's the matter Naruto-_kun_ are you sure your still not sick?" She stepped even closer to naruto and said ," I could help you feel better." Naruto was frozen as she put her hand on his forehead and said, "you know you want to." Oh come on" ,anko said ,"I could make a healthy boy."

_"_Ahem am I interupting something?" Naruto turned to see none other than his savior who naruto swore was quietly laughing at them.

"u..uh no your not interupting anything." Naruto turned to Anko only to find she wasn't there.

"She teleported away when I appeared" ,the stranger said, "anyway your just the guy I wanted to see."

Naruto was confused why the man wanted to see him so he asked," why do you want to see me?"

The mystery man just said, " The chuunin exams are coming up and I wanted to train you so you'd be stronger." And because i know your sensei favors the stupid uchiha instead training all of his genin equally."

"Great,naruto exclaimed," I'll be the greatest... "so uh when do we start"

The man looked at him and said, Tomorrow at seven A.M be there" "training ground seven' Then he poofed away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **6:A.M**

BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BAAAAAM! BOOOOOOOOOM! _there goes the 100th clock._

Naruto groaned and sat up. Rubbing his eyes he went into the bathroom and took a shower. After that he got dressed ate some ramen, and walked out the door locking it before he ran full speed to the designated training ground.precisly at seven o clock the hooded man appeared.

"Alright",he said," before I train you I need to see your skills and what you need to approve in.

"Awesome" naruto exclaimed, "when do we start?"

The man just smiled and said ready... Go!

And with that they started the battle.

**NOTICE: I'm sorry there wasn't any fighting action in this chapter I had to get set up for next chapter. Also I hope this chapter was longer than the last one.NOTICE: I STILL NEED NAMES for the mystery man NEXT CHAP WILL FEATURE THE GRAND ANNOUNCEMENT OF HIS NAME!!!**

**NOTICE: while I like the name arashi kazama I was looking for something original But if there's nothing else i'll use it. ALSO keep voting on the naru/anko situation RESULTS ARE BELOW KEEP VOTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Naru/anko pair 3 votes **

**Naru/anko friends 1 vote **

**Nar/anko friends with benefits 1 vote**

**VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE **

**SUGGESTED NAMES FOR MYSTERY MAN**

**ARASHI KAZAMA 2 people suggested this name**

**DRACO EX MACHINA YES someone actually suggested this name 1 person**

**I'D LIKE TO THANK THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**LbcLostKid**

**yokai-kitty**

**mysterious stranger**

**Darth Vader 2209 man who suggested draco ex machina an original name maybe**

**Mystic Fire Blood**

**Scione**

**Joi11by**

**and Haruko Elric-AKA-inufan005**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING I LOVE YOU ALL not in the way your all thinking pervs**

**ALSO TO ANSWER A.M.F FLOVER'S QUESTION I Mean WHAT I SAY ABOUT THE NARU/ANKO PAIRING THEY CAN BE A COUPLE OR BE FRIENDS. AND ABOUT THE OTHER QUESTION CONCERNING THE 4TH HOKAGE YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**REMEMBER REVIEW VOTE ON PAIRING AND GIVE ME NAMES**

**Till we meety again,**

**Fourth's Son**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: THE Yondaime's Revenge**

**Summary: When naruto is getting tortured on his birthday he wishes someone would make it stop .Little does he know he might soon get his wish. Naruto Is 14 in this fic. Rated T.**

**Legend:**

**KYUUBI TALKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

talk I'll be using the strangers name from now on

_thoughts / notes_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx scene change_

**YOU ALL SHOULD BE THANKFUL I'M WRITING THIS EARLIER THAN EXPECTED:**

**I AM WRITING THIS FROM MY COUSIN'S COMPUTER IN TENNESSEE!!!!!!!! YOU ALL SHOULD ALL FEEL LUCKY!!!! ANYWAY HERE'S CHAPTER 4!!!! AT THE BOTTOM ARE SOME OF THE GUESSES I GOT FROM REVIEWERS REGARDING THE PAIRING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 4**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Training ground 7 **

As soon as Naruto heard the word go he ran at Arashi as he could. he threw a punch with his right only to find that arashi had grabbed his fist and flipped him through the air. Naruto got up in and again ran at Arashi trying to fake him out by making the yondaime think he was going to punch with his left only to attempt to hit arashi with an chakra enforced uppercut using his right. now as we all know naruto has a seemingly endless amount

of chakra and uses way to much so even when arashi blocked it he felt like a boulder rolled over his hand and his wrist._ A.N yes even though he was the 4th hokage he can still get hurt and remember there's brass knuckles attached to his gloves._ Arashi grunted then punched naruto in the stomach so hard his eyes bulged and he was lifted into the air.

The yondaime was about to go check and see if naruto was when the kyuubi container got on his feet and got into a fighting stance so horrible that even an academy student student could tell he had no taijutsu training.

Naruto gathered chakra in his legs and ran at arashi intent to hit him this time only to knocked back with a foot to the face. Deciding to take a different approach naruto gathered chakra and shouted** "Shadow clone jutsu"**

Suddenly 8 other naruto's appeared and then they all got kunai's out and charged.

**NOTICE: This isn't the end of the chapter but the reason I'm not using the japanese names for the jutsu's is because I shame fully admit I DON'T KNOW ANY HELP ME PLEASE!!! back to the story**

Arashi was shocked _wow he thought he knows the shadow clone jutsu_ but he was snapped out of his thoughts

When he saw 8 clones rushing at him with kunai. The fourth just grinned as one of the clones tryed to kick him in the face he simply dodged the pathetic attempt of an attack and kneed the clone in the stomach making it poof away. His grin disappeared as he felt a foot connect with the back of his head. Naruto was cheering, happy that he had simply landed a hit on the seemingly untouchable man. However his mood quickly changed from happiness to sadness when the man laying on the ground disappeared only to leave a log in his place.

Arashi hastily ran to the 2 clones in front of him and punched both of them in the stomach. He kept running and made a rasengan in his hand and rammed it through 3 of the clones' abdomen area before the rasengan dispersed. He then ran up to what he thought was the last clone and hit him with a round house kick that sent the clone flying and crashing through one of the logs_A.N you know the log naruto got tied to._ Smiling to himself he looked around for Naruto it was then that he realized he hadn't heard the last clone "poof" away.

Hurriedly he ran to the log that Naruto had crashed into and looked at him. Naruto was laying on the ground

panting and favoring his right side. Slowly he picked himself up off the ground and looked at the man and said "whats wrong with you?" " You probably broke two of my ribs."

Silently Arashi cursed himself "Sorry I got carried away",Arashi explained, "Let me heal you."

He moved over to naruto and put his now glowing hands on naruto's chest. "There now that should be better."

Arashi was about to say something else until heard 3 people landed on the ground behind them. After making sure his hood was still on he turned around to face them. Surprisingly enough naruto was already facing them.

Arashi looked away from naruto and at the 3 people facing them. he looked at the girl on the left she had a worried expression on her face as she looked at Naruto but didn't say anything. she had Bubble-gum colored hair and a pink skirt on with black shorts on underneath. Judging by the hair he guessed she was a haruno.

He allowed his gaze to linger for a moment befor his eyes focused on the boy in the middle. He noticed that Naruto was staring intently at this boy so arashi figured that that must be the uchiha. Arashi however thought that the boy didn't look like much more than a child who simply needed an attitude adjustment. Then finally he looked at there jounin instructor. His eyes widened at who was standing there _It couldn't be Arashi thought it's Kakashi._

Arashi now fully focusing his gaze on kakashi looking at him with a scowl and hardly hidden anger.

Kakashi pretending not to notice just asked "What are doing here this is team 7's training ground?"

The yondaime looked at Kakashi and said angrily " I'm training naruto and since he's a member of team 7 I can be here any time I want."

It was then that Sasuke spoke up for the first time " Training, Why are you training him,you should train me."

Arashi replied,why should I train you , you've a sensei that completely ignores the rest of his team just so he can train you?"

Sasuke smirked at him and said because I said so and you can't refuse me because I'm an uchiha."

" So what if your an uchiha?" Arashi asked " It's not like your the only one."

Sasuke just stared at him " Where in the five nations have you been, prison, everyone knows there's only two of them left."

Arashi smirked at him, " Yeah I know at least your brother isn't a complete waste of time"

Sasuke had had enough without thinking he charged at The Yondaime wanting to knock his face off for mocking him.However things didn't turn out the way he planned just as sasuke's fist was about to connect with Arashi's face his hand reached out and grabbed sasuke's wrist. Then He twisted HARD. Sasuke screamed while everyone else heard a sickening crunch. Then just to shut the stupid boy up Arashi kicked sasuke in the jaw as hard as he could. _A.N which of course since he is a hokage is very hard DUH._ Naruto, sakura, and kakashi just heard another crunch but to sasuke it felt like his face went one on one with a bullet train. Needless to say we all know which one won.

" SASUKE" sakura screamed as ran towards sasuke who was laying ther holding his jaw seeing as how his other arm was useless.

Kakasi closed his book and walked towards Naruto and Arashi. "Naruto get over here NOW that man is dangerous."

Naruto was confused about what to do on one hand was a man that saved him was nice didn't care about the demon he had inside him, and even offered to train him. On the other hand was peverted, one eyed, copy cat who always ignored him and never did anything to help him. It was an obvious choice so he did what he had to do.

"No" he shouted at kakashi "I'm not going anywhere with you." And with that he walked towards Arashi who smiled at him.

Kakashi tryed a different tactic "but why not think of all the awesome jutsu I could teach you" kakashi said hoping this would work.

"No" Naruto again shouted "Anything you could teach me he could teach me better." "And besides you copied those jutsu from other people." Zabuza was right " Naruto said " you are nothing without the sharingan."

Kakashi wanted to kill naruto for what he just said but refrained himself from doing so.

So he just stated his favorite phrase.

"Remember Naruto those who break the rules are scum." "But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." "And your breaking the rules and abandoning your friends so what does that make you Naruto?"

Naruto was about to reply but Arashi beat him to it.

"You want to talk about abandoning your friends." "Well you'd know all about that wouldn't you Kakashi" Arashi questioned.

Kakashi tensed but didn't say anything as the hooded stranger kept talking.

"As I recall 15 years ago didn't you leave a so called friend named Obito there to die right after he gave you his sharingan?"

Kakashi wished the man would shut up but Arashi just continued on.

" And then one year later when Rin Inuzuka got excommunicated you didn't even bother to help her did you?"

"No you didn't you just stood there as the council decided to banish her from the village." Kakashi was shaking with rage as he wondered how the man knew almost everything about his past life.

"Then you let your father down as well." That was it, kakashi had had enough he was going to kill this man and punish naruto severely for not obeying his commands.

The copy ninja charged at hooded man with a battle cry. "Ahhhhhh" kakashi screamed while going in for a leg sweep which the man just jumped over. As soon arashi jumped over kakashi's pathetic attept of an attack he applied a huge amount of chakra to his feet and slammed both of his feet down on kakashi's unsuspecting legs.

CRUNCH! CRACK! that was the sound as both of the cyclops ninja's legs both broke the bones shattered.

Arashi decided to use a fire jutsu to end this battle. **Fire style: Fire release: flame dragon jutsu! **Without warning a gigantic dragon made of flames appeared and crashed right into kakashi's stomach making cry out because of the pain.

Naruto just gaped at the hooded man that would soon be his sensei had two different thoughts.

_Man I better make sure I don't make him mad was his first thought._

And his second thought was _HAHAHA who's the loser now sasugay?, Take that you one eyed freakazoid._

And with these thoughts in mind he ran after his savior who had turned around and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** Hokage's office**

Sarutobi couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He had seen what happened through his crystal ball.

_"How strong is this man?" the sandaime wondered "He took down kakashi without even breaking a sweat."_

_"Plus He knew the rasengan who is this man?" _The man had told Sarutobi that his name was Keyaku but the old man could tell he was lying by the way he acted. Still he didn't seem to be a threat so the third let it slide.

Pushing these thoughts aside he got back to his paperwork.But not before thinking of how much the council was going to hate this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arashi was going to go to Ichiraku's for some ramen when he heard Naruto fall on the ground.Looking back he saw a man standing over naruto with a grin on his face. "Oops sorry demon."

The man starting laughing then he kicked Naruto in the stomach. He was about to hit him again but he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around only to be slugged in the face by Arashi.

"Oops sorry little man" Arashi said to the villager who was now on his hands and knees trying to get up.

Naruto got up and looked at the man then at Arashi who just nodded and said "Go ahead pay him back for his kindness."

Naruto didn't know what to do he knew that if he attacked a villager it would be considered treason. But here was this man that told him to hit the villager since the guy started it first.

So he decided it was payback time for tripping him then kicking him. Naruto took a step towards the man and kicked him the unsuspecting man in the stomach.

"That's one down" Arashi said "now for two." Naruto nodded and again kicked the villager in his abdomen.

With that done the kyuubi container turned around and was about to walk away when Arashi stopped him.

" He was about to hit you again if I hadn't stopped him." Then he would've kept hitting you and eventually more people would've came and joined in." Show him and all these other villagers that you aren't afraid of them."

Naruto thought about it for a minute before he faced the man and raised his leg as high as it could go before bringing it down on the poor man's back. with a pained grunt the had a collison with the ground before passing out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Hokage's office**

Sarutobi had just got back from the hospital after hearing abou the assualt on Kakashi, and Sasuke Uchiha.

He of course already knew what happened to them but wanted to check and see if they were okay. Or as ok as you could possibly be with a broken arm and a broken jaw, or having both of your legs broken. A chuunin came in and said that Naruto Uzumaki and an unknown ninja attacked a defenseless villager. Then he left, Sarutobi was worried about Keyaku's influence's over Naruto. Kakashi had told him that he was a bad influence, and the sandaime had denied it But now he was beginning to agree with Kakashi. Hi decided he was going to have a little "chat" with the two of them. With that in mind he signaled for the ANBU.

**Chapter 4 End!!!!!!!**

**It's Done Chapter 4 is done AHHH I'm so happy. Please REVIEW!!!!!! LOOK BELOW FOR NAMES **

**THE PAIRING!!!!!!!!**

**Princess YUKI I Swear at least 12 people have guessed that its her but It's not try again!!!!!**

**TENTEN OK While she's nice and all She isn't from a royal family TRY AGAIN!!!!!!!!**

**Hinata she may be from a royal family but I already said THIS IS NOT A NARU/HINA FIC!!!!!!**

**I think thats all of them If not then i'll them and the other guesses next chapter!!!!**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the fight scene!!! NOTICE: THIS IS MY FIRST FIGHT SCENE PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME !!!!!!! I TRYED TO WRITE IT THE BEST I COULD!!!!!**

**Till we meet again,**

**Fourth's Son**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Yondaime's Revenge**

**Summary: YOU ALL KNOW THE SUMMARY BUT RECENTLY I'VE DISCOVERED I HATE THE CURRENT SUMMARY SO SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME COME UP WITH A NEW ONE!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: sigh, We all know I don't own naruto so why bother ???**

**KEEP GUESSING ON THE PAIRING IF YOU GUESS RIGHT I'll REPLY TO YOUR REVIEW!!!!!! _of course i'll reply anyway_**

**Legend:**

**Kyuubi talking**

regular speech

_thoughts_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx scene change

**Chapter 5 Note: this chapter is kind of short ,or, least it feels like it**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Hokage tower**

Sarutobi was leaning back in his chair wondering what he should do about Keyaku when someone knocked on his door."Enter",said the third. After he said that the door opened and Hiashi Hyuuga walked in and slammed the door behind him.

The sandaime could tell he was angry so he tried to calm the hyuuga down. " Ah Hiashi what's wrong wit.. The old man never got to inish because Hiashi cut him off. "WRONG I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG YOU OLD FOOL" Hiashi was so angry he didn't even notice what he said. " I WENT TO THE HOSPITAL TO CHECK ON HANABI AND IMAGINE MY SURPRISE WHEN I SEE SASUKEUCHIHA AND HATAKE KAKASHI IN THE SAME ROOM AS MY DAUGHTER!" Sarutobi sighed,great just what he needed another headache. Hiashi continued to shout at the third hokage.

" ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE OR WILL YOU _TELL _ME WHAT HAPPENED??"Sarutobi looked at him and said," Yes I will only if you lower your voice and CALM DOWN." Hiashi flinched it wasn't often that the hokage shouted but when he didit wasn't pretty. When the hyuuga leader was silent the third took that as a sign to continue. " They were injured in a fight against an unknown ninja." Hiashi looked shocked before he asked " You mean the hooded man that showed up and saved the _demon?"_

Sarutobi sighed, " Yes the man that saved Naruto is the same one that injured kakashi and Sasuke." Again Hiashi looked shocked but he said, " Are you insane letting him walk around without ANBU telling him?" There are reports of him AND Naruto attacking the villagers, you should arrest him and have Ibiki and Anko interrogate him." Sarutobi just smiled at Hiashi and said What's the matter afraid they might attack you? Hiashi was FURIOUS but decided to keep his temper in check.

" Please if they attacked me your hospital would have two more patients." But the point is that you need to do something about those two." "Oh don't worry" ,Sarutobi replied, "I'm going to have a chat with them pretty soon." Hiashi spat, "Good because if you don't Then I will." And with that The head of the hyuuga clan walked out the door.

Sarutobi frowned before getting back to his paperwork wondering what could possibly be going through Hiashi's head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Trainig Ground Seven**

Naruto was breathing hard, he was so sweaty that his clothes were sticking to him. Arashi was a few feet away smiling at him.

_"Naruto's gotten better" he thought" I've only been training him for a week and he's improved greatly." Maybe now I could teach him a new jutsu." "_So have I gotten better at my taijutsu?" ,Naruto asked.

"Yes you have" ,Arashi replied, "And your chakra control has greatly improved." That brings me to a decision I could teach you a new jutsu or I could teach you a special summon." _A.N WILL BE MY OWN SUMMON NOT THE FROG. I CLAIM RIGHTS TO THIS AND NO ONE ELSE CAN USE IT UNLESS YOU ASK AND IF I LIKE HIS OR HER STORY!!!! _Naruto was jumping around because he was so happy. But he knew he had already made up his mind. "Please teach me the summon jutsu, come on PLEASE!?

Arashi laughed at naruto's antics before he became serious. " Ok I'll teach you ,but, this summon jutsu is different." Naruto was confused, " How is it different?" Arashi chuckled at the look on Naruto's face but answered him. " Well the first thing is that you won't even be able to see the summon." " And the second thing is that there is only one summon which means that even if you used all your chakra and your _tenant's _chakra you would still get the same result so only use the required amount of chakra got it?"

Naruto looked like he was about to explode when all of a sudden all that could be heard was, " WHAAAAAT, what do you mean I won't be able to see it, how will I even know it's there?" "Trust me" ,Arashi said "you'll know when it appears, now watch closely as I do the correct seals." Bird,Dragon,Tiger,and Ram, thats what the seals are okay?" when Naruto nodded the former Yondaime continued. " Last thing, There's only one summon but if you use more chakra It'll be more powerful,but,I only use it **without** adding excess chakra because it is **EXTREMELY POWERFUL** got it?" "Got it" .Naruto replied, "Could I try using the jutsu now?"

Arashi looked at him like he was crazy, " Will you hold on for a minute you don't even have the summoning scroll, without it you'd be wasting chakra."_ A.N I use the word chakra way too much._ "I'm going to summon him and if he's in a good mood he'll give you the scroll ,well, here goes."

The Yondaime went through the seals and shouted **Hidden Summnon: Revealing of the scroll!! **Instantly eveything turned dark._A.N. You know like in the anime when the 2nd Hokage used the **Infinite darkness genjutsu **on the 3rd hokage when sarutobi was fighting Oroichimaru. _The darkness surrounded them and a few seconds later a scroll came out of nowhere and landed at Arashi's feet.

"Here",Arashi said As he gave the scroll to Naruto, "Sign your name in your own blood." Naruto did as he was told and unrolled the scroll. He was going to sneak a peek at the other names inside when he noticed that they were blurry so you couldn't read them." Why can't I see the names on here, and why is there only two names?" Naruto asked Arashi." I don't know", Arashi answered, " It was like that when I signed it, and I also don't know why there's not a bunch of names on it." " There was only one name on the scroll before I _found _it and signed it myself."

It was only then that Naruto realized he didn't know his sensei's name. So he decided to ask. " What is your name, I mean you know mine but I don't know yours, so tell me?" The hooded man tensed before he shrugged. " It's Arashi, that's all you need to know." The Kyuubi container smiled at him, "Thanks and I'm done signing the contract." " Now I just have to do the summon and train with it." " Don't worry about it", Arashi told him, "You'll already know all his moves." " Naruto was confused " B.. But how is that possible I haven't even tried to summon him yet.?" Arashi looked at him with a pitying look." Well lets just say tomorrow you'll have a EXTREMELY PAINFUL HEADACHE, naruto looked scared, Or it could happen during your sleep and you wouldn't feel a thing."

And with that Arashi dismissed the summon and said, " Well lets not waste time standing around." "Come at me with every thing you have."

They both got into their fighting stance and charged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **TWO MONTHS LATER!!!!!!!!!!**

Arashi had trained Naruto to the extremes and now with the chunin exams 2 weeks away he couldn't wait to show everyone what he had learned. Naruto was feeling happy not only did he have another person that cared for him but he hadn't seen sasugay,pinky, or cyclops for two whole months. But being happy didn't stop him from feeling the effects of his training. 3 weeks ago during their training session 4 ANBU had surrounded Arashi and told him that The Hokage had wanted to speak with him. An hour later Arashi returned and said that starting tomorrow they'd have to take their training to the next level. Needless to say It showed , if his hardened muscles and his **small** fan club had anything to say about it.

After the training session had ended Arashi said he had urgent business somewhere and would ber gone for a month. And since he would be gone he regrettably wouldn't be able to see Naruto when he passed the exams._ A.N doesn't mean he will._

A week had passed since Arashi had left and Naruto was bored. So he went out and decided to get some ramen but before he reached the Ichiraku's he heard a noise. It was the sound of a child screaming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5 End!!!!!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA it's a cliffhanger, hope he doesn't fall off. READ _which your already doing _AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**NOTICE I AM NOT GOING TO LIST PEOPLE'S GUESSES BECAUSE THE LIST IS TOO LONG. IN CHAPTER 6 YOU'LL FIND OUT WHO IT IS. NOTICE: I NEED A NEW SUMMARY SO SOMEONE PLEASE THINK OF A NEW AND SEND IT TO ME.**

**I'M KEEPING IT SHORT WITH THE NOTES THIS TIME!!!!!!! P.S. SORRY FOR THE TIMESKIP I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO PUT SO I USED THE TIMESKIP. sorry for the lame joke I know it sucked.**

**TILL WE MEET AGAIN,**

**The Fourth's Son **_hahaha nice isn't it._

**_Next Chapter will include the fight between_** NARUTO AND SASUKE!!!!!! _not part of the exams_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The Yondaime's Revenge**

**Summary: You all know the summary So I'm going to stop writing it. It's a waste of time, but most people that reviewed****said they loved the summary so i won't change it ,but, I still hate it get it?**

**PAIRING: The PAIRING IS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**NOTICE: THE NARUTO AND SASUGAY FIGHT IS THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!! **

**LEGEND:**

**LISTEN TO THE KYUUBI TALK!!**

No LISTEN TO NARUTO TALK!!!

_What about naruto's thoughts!!!_

xxxxxxxx scene change!!!!!!

**DISCLAIMER : If I OWNED NARUTO TEAM 7 WOULD BE, NARUTO, SHINO, AND TAYUYA. AND THEIR JOUNIN INSTRUCTOR WOULD BE YUUHI KURENAI. **_DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YOU!!!!_

_**LISTEN TO THIS: I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP WHEN A THREE THOUGHTS POPPED INTO MY HEAD.**_

_**1. KISAME IS A SHARK PERSON AND THAT GIRL FROM THE FILLER THAT'S COVERED IN BANDAGES HAD PARTS OF A SHARK SO I THOUGHT THAT EITHER THEY'RE RELATED SOMEHOW,OR, THEY BOTH GOT EXPERIMENTED ON BY THE SAME PERSON.. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!**_

_**2. ALL OF THE ROOKIE NINE EXCEPT NARUTO ARE IN A CLAN... SHIKAMARU NARA CLAN ... KIBA INUZUKA CLAN..**__**SHINO ABURAME CLAN... SAKURA HARUNO CLAN.. INO YAMANAKA CLAN.. CHOUJI AKIMICHI CLAN..HINATA HYUUGA CLAN.. AND SASUKE UCHIHA CLAN.. I KNOW MOST OF YOU HAVE PROBABLY ALREADY THOUGHT OF THIS BUT MOST OF THE PEOPLE I ASK HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF THIS BEFORE..WEIRD HUH?**_

_**3. LAST BUT NOT LEAST ARE THE LAST NAMES OF THE CHARACTERS. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY LAST NAMES END WITH THE LETTER U... UZUMAKI, UCHIHA, UMINO, UZUKI, AND ALL THE OTHER NAMES I MISSED THAT START U..**__**IT'S JUST LIKE BLEACH EXCEPT IN BLEACH MOST OF THE LAST NAMES START WITH THE LETTER K. WEIRD HUH?**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **SORRY FOR THE DELAY NOW FOR CHAPTER 6 !!!!!!!!!!**

Naruto ran towards the screaming as fast he could. He hopped up on the fence and observed the scene in front of him. There was two people in front of him one was a blonde-haired girl carrying a giant fan, she seemed to be in a conversation with the other stranger. The " stranger" was wearing make-up on his face and had ,what naruto assumed was a weapon, bandaged and placed on his back. He was also holding Konohomaru in his left hand. " Let go of Konohomaru right now you meanie." Naruto looked over to the left and saw, Moegi, Udon, Sakura, and Sasuke.

Moegi was shouting at the stranger telling no_ demanding _him to put Konohomaru down this instant. On the other hand Udon was on the ground shaking, Sakura was looking worried but trying to apoligize to the two ninja about what happened, and Sasuke was in a fighting stance and was more than willing to show off his "skills". From the emblem on their headband Naruto guessed that they were sand ninja here for the chunin exams. He decided to get closer and listen to the ninja's conversation.

"Kankuro stop just put him down we're supposed to be looking around the village." _So the make-up mans name is Kankuro,Naruto thought, at least the blonde had some sense_. "No Temari I'll show them that they shouldn't run into others." Kankuro pulled the "thing" off his back and was starting to unwrap it.Naruto saw that this was his chance and leaped off the tree. He rushed at Kankuro and kicked him in the face faster than anyone could see. Kankuro flew back and collided with a pole, Temari looked at her brother's crumpled form before she looked at Naruto shock written all over her face. Her mind was racing..._ Wow he's cute and he's fast I didn't even see him coming. Wonder what his name is? _And the last thought was_ It was Kankuro's fault so i guess he got what he deserved._

Sasuke was trying to act like he didn't care. But on the inside he was furious as to how the "dobe"could be stronger than him, the great Uchiha. He was going to say something but Naruto but the blonde haired boy spoke first. " Temari was it?" when she nodded he continued " You should tell your brother to not mess around with woman's accessories." Temari had to hide her laughter, no one had said that before. " Also tell him that he shouldn't pick on people smaller than him." Naruto was about to walk away when he remembered what she had said." And If you taking a tour around the village I could be _your _guide." If Naruto was facing her he would have seen Temari's face turn red.

For some reason Temari had a feeling that she'd regret this sooner or later but decided against it. "Ok, she said, "I don't see why not." They were about to walk away when a figure materialized on the tree above them. He had red hair, dark rings around his eyes,and a big gourd on his back carrying kami knows what. But the most weird thing about him was that even though he looked like psycho serial killer, he had the kanji for love on his forehead in bright red.

Naruto looked at Temari and saw that she was shaking slightly. He was about to ask her what was wrong with her when the red-haired boy spoke up first. " I am sorry for the way Kankuro acted, he is a disgrace to our village" ,he looked at the puppet-master with distaste, " And the next time he tries something like that I'll kill him my self."

The Kyuubi container was unsure how to react. " Umm... that isn't necessary, but then again he did attack the honorable grandson, and, he could have started a war... The red haired boy nodded then replied " I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Suddenly sand came out of nowhere and surrounded Kankuro ,who was picking himself up off the ground using the pole for support, behind Naruto someone gasped. He turned around and saw Sakura with her hand on her mouth, and Sasuke gaping at the sand man _A.N yeah that's my nickname for him._ Naruto didn't see Konohomaru and his group anywhere so he guessed that they ran away. He couldn't blame them they were only little kids. He looked back at the psycho kid and saw that his sand was holding Kankuro in a death grip and was slowly squeezing the life out of him. The red-haired boy was about to finish off make-up boy when Naruto decided that Kankuro had learned his lesson and didn't deserve to be killed _yet_.

"Okay stop that's enough, you don't need to kill him." The sand stopped and the boy thought about it for a minute before nodding. " Your right even though he's useless I need him for the exams." The boy walked away then he stopped and said "What's your name?" The fox boy was about to reply when his teamate with the broom stuck up his butt_ we all know which one that is _said, Sasu-, he didn't get to finish because the sand ninja cut him off . " I don't care about you, I was talking to him," he said pointing to Naruto. Sasuke scowled but didn't say anything.

Naruto smirked at Sasuke before replieing, " Naruto Uzumaki, what about you?" "I am Sabaku no Gaara." The sand ninja replied." I must go ,but, We will meet again during the chunin exams." Then suddenly sand covered his whole body and he was gone.

Naruto looked at Temari and saw that she was still shaking so he put his hand on her forehead. Naruto saw her turn red so he asked, " Are you okay you're red and your burning up are you sure you have enough energy for me to show you around?"Temari looked at Naruto angrily," I'm fine so will you please take your hand off my head?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Ahh sorry, well shall we leave?" "Yeah lets go" Temari replied. And with that they walked off, leaving Sasuke and Sakura standing there gaping stupidly in their direction.

Naruto began to point out important sites while Temari listened. " There's Ichiraku's they make the best ramen in the WORLD...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Naruto's apartment.**

Naruto sighed as he stepped in his apartment and locked the door. It was 12:17 and Naruto was beat, he had showed Temari the entire village of Konoha, then he showed her his spot on top of the Yondaime's head. Then they had talked for hours and hours. Till some man wearing standard jounin uniform but with a cloth covering half of his head showed up and told Temari she needed to come to the hotel because they including Kankuro and Gaara needed to discuss their _stratigies _for the chunin exams. so they had said their goodbyes and departed. He couldn't wait for the chunin exams even though it was only three days away. With that thought in mind he went to sleep, not even knowing the fight he would get in tomorrow.

Naruto woke up at 11:00, he decided to sleep late seeing as his sensei was and would be for a month_ didn't have training_. He took a shower, ate breakfast, got dressed and was out the door in 10 minutes flat. The Kyuubi container decided to go train on his teams training ground. When he got there he saw Sasuke practicing his fire jutsu's and Sakura learning to dispell genjutsu's with the help of kakashi. Ignoring the looks his former team gave him he walked up and started practivcing his taijustu. He had only been there for 5 minutes before Sasugay interrupted his training. " Fight me." Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke as if he was stupid. " And why should I waste my time with you?" Sasuke looked looked furious, " Figures you'd say something like that because your scared to fight." "Fine" that was all Naruto said before he got into his fighting stance.

Sasuke rushed at naruto and punched him in the stomach. He smirked seems the dobe hadn't improved in any way at all, when POOF naruto's body turned into smoke. Sasuke quickly turned around only to have his face introduced to Naruto's boot. Growling The Uchiha got up only to be kicked to the ground again. Naruto was doing the seals for the new jutsu that Arashi taught him,But he was stopped by Kakashi. " That's enough, both of you." The copy ninja then walked over and helped Sasugay to his feet. They both glared at Naruto before joining Sakura, who was glaring at him as well. "Ok Team that's enough training for today." Naruto looked at them walk away before he returned to his training. He was just hoping he would get the chance to fight Sasuke in the exams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **2 days later.**

Naruto sighed as he finished eating. Today was the day that the chunins exaams started. Naruto looked at the clock it read 11:45, he almost choked on his ramen, The exams started at 12:00. He hurriedly finished his food, put on his gloves and trenchcoat and walked out the door. He looked at the people that called him names,_ They're so pathetic ,he thought, Without me they'd all be dead because of the stupid fox._When he said that his head started hurting. Ignoring the pain in his head he ran towards his team.

There was silence as they walked towards the place where the exams were to be held. Naruto wondered if he would see Temari there, she had been on his mind ever since he met her. He was glad to have a friend his age. Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Kakashi was talking to him. " Umm sorry what did you say Kakashi?" Said ninja sighed, " I said where's your friend with attitude problem?" _A.N he's talking about Arashi._ " He's had to go on a mission." ,said Naruto, " and he'll be gone for a month." He could have sworn Kakashi smirked at him but decided to forget right now because they had walked inside. He could see other teams in a line waiting to get in. He smiled it was time for the chunin exams to begin.

**Chapter 6 end**

**Notice: I Know I said that I'd have a naruto and Sasuke fight and I did. But I kept it short because I didn't want to reveal anything. NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BEGINNING OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS. I MIGHT MAKE NARUTO USE HIS SPECIAL SUMMON NEXT CHAPTER. NOTICE: Should Naruto already know the rasengan??? yes or no. I Know that this nchapter is short and I'm sorry but I wanted to start the chunin exams next chapter.AND NOW THE PAIRING!!!!! If you don't like it please don't be angry and send me a private message explaining why.**

**DRUMROLL PLEASE... THE PARING IS NARU/TEMARI!!!!!!!! **_OH COME ON THIS CHAPTER SHOULD HAVE MADE IT OBVIOUS!!!!!_

**REMEMBER VOTE ON IF NARUTO SHOULD ALREADY KNOW RASENGAN, AND IF HE SHOULD USE HIS SUMMON NEXT CHAPTER. AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING TELL ME WHY , EITHER IN A REVIEW OR SEND ME A MESSAGE!!!!**

**TILL WE MEET AGAIN,**

**THE FOURTH'S SON**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: The Yondaime's revenge**

**Summary: yada yada yada next chapter I'll put the new summary then you can tell me if you like****the new summary or the old one better. well on with the chapter.**

**Pairing: Naru/Temari**

**Legend:**

**Kyuubi talking Everyone's that's reading this might be here for a while this is my longest **

**chapter.**

talk

_thoughts_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx scene change

**Ladies and gentleman I have an announcement : In the prelims it will not be naruto vs. kiba, His match will be a secret... DUE TO THE RESULTS OF THE VOTES NARUTO WILL KNOW THE RASENGAN AND WILL USE HIS SUMMON!!!!! ****I WAS GLAD TO FIND OUT THAT EVERYONE LIKED THE PAIR AND I DIDN'T GET ANY FLAMES OR ANGRY MESSAGES PROMISING DEATH!!!!!!! ANY WAY ON WITH THE STORY. Please don't flame me for the part about AIDS. NOTE THIS CHAPTER IS long.**

**Chapter 7 begin...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx exam building**

Naruto heard people shouting and walked up to see some unimportant genin team shouting at some chunin to let them through to 301. Sakura was about to tell them that they're only on floor 201 but Naruto put his hand in front of her. Sakura looked at Naruto confused, sighing Naruto answered her. " It's a test to weed out weak genin, we'd be fighting useless battles if they were here." Sakura didn't say anything he knew that she understood. Fifteen minutes later most of the teams had left. Signaling to Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto walked over to the two chunin and pushed them aside, ignoring their threats of battle. He kept walking even when he heard them charge, they both leapt into the air intent on punishing him for pushing them aside. Naruto stopped but stood there with his hands in the pocket of his trench coat. They were about hit him when a bandaged hand came out caught both of their legs.

Bushy brows appeared out of no where and stopped their attacks. Not wanting or caring about what happened next Naruto just kept walking with Sasugay and Sakura following him. They had only been walking only for a few seconds when again they were stopped." Hey you what's your name?" Naruto looked at Neji and was relieved when he saw that he was talking to Sasugay. Sasgay looked over at Neji with a smirk. " I'm not obliged to answer." And with that Sasugay walked off with Sakura following. Team 7 came to a clearing in front of the exam building when AGAIN they were stopped. Rock lee leapt off of the balcony and on to the floor. Then he declared his love for Sakura and started shooting hearts at her which she dodged._A.N I thought that scene was gay._ Throwing his hands up and sighing Naruto left his teamates there to deal with the spandex wearing maniac, who was now preparing to fight Sasugay. The Kyuubi container walked inside the building to see Kakashi standing there blocking the doorway. " Hey Naruto where's the rest of your team, I can't let you go inside if you're by yourself." Naruto scoffed " Sasugay and Sakura are back there with some freak in a spandex suit." When he said that Kakashi ran off swearing that he would save sasuke and sakura from his rival and his student.

Ignoring this Naruto walked in and saw that there must have been a hundred or more people there to take the exams. And he saw that they were all staring at him. " What are all you losers looking at?" Naruto asked. Most of them kept staring but some of them turned away. " Hey Naruto shut up will ya." Said ninja inwardly groaned when he turned around and saw Team 8 and team 10 standing there. Before he could reply Sasugay and Sakura came in. Then Ino grabbed Sasugy's arm and started talking to him, Sakura interfered and she and Ino started bickering over who was Sasugay's girlfriend, Shikamaru was was muttering something about troublesome girls, and Chouji and Shino were arguing about a dumb bug on the floor.

Then some boy that was much older than them told them to pipe down because they already quite an impression. Hearing this the rookie nine minus Naruto looked around to see that everyone was staring at them. The boy then said that his name was Kabuto and that they didn't want to get on anyone's bad side. Kabuto then said that he'd taken the exam 7 times so he knew how bad it was because everyone was on edge. A few minutes later Kabuto pulled out a deck of cards and told the rookie nine that that he had info on hundreds of ninja's. Sasugay who was closest to him asked if Kabuto would show him info on some ninja's. Naruto was barely listening but he heard the names of the ninja's that Sasugay wanted to know about.

Sasugay was excited that he would get the stats and skills of the ninjas that he would beat. " There's Rock Lee of the leaf, Gaara of the desert, and Naruto Uzumaki of the leaf." When Sasugay said that Naruto almost exploded because of Sasugay's ego. " Hey Sasugay I don't know why you want to get info on me or Gaara because we don't care about you." " I don't know about Gaara but I know that I don't feel like wasting my time with you." " Not Everybody wants to fight a baby Uchiha that's probably a homo." Laughter could be heard from every corner of the room. Smiling Naruto continued, " The world doesn't revolve around you Sasugay."

Besides I'm on your team what could you possibly want to know about me that you don't already know?" "Stop being so nosy."Instantly Sakura and Ino ran over to him and started shouting at him to apoligize to Sasugay right now. Sasugay on the other hand tried to keep his cool but was failing. So The Uchiha decided to ignore everyone except Kabuto.

Little did everyone know, Gaara was secretly agreeing wth Naruto in his sick, twisted mind._ back to Sasugay. "_Show them to me" ,Sasugay demanded. The silver haired ninja sighed but gave them to Sasugay. " Rock lee, 54 D ranked missions, 3 C ranked missions." "Can't do any Genjutsu or Ninjutsu but is outstanding in Taijutsu." "His Teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten." Naruto had to bite his tongue to hold his laughter. _What kind of name is tenten he wondered._ Kabuto went on, "Next is Gaara of the desert.""14 D ranked missions 5 C ranked missions and... 1 A ranked mission." " The funny thing is that Gaara didn't even have a scratch on him." Everyone was stunned, including Naruto who had an eyebrow raised. _That is interesting he thought._ Kabuto continued, " "His skills aren't known ,however he defeats his enemies I don't know." " Gaara's teamates are his siblings Sabaku no Temari , and Sabaku no Kankuro." Now Naruto was shocked, he looked in every direction for Temari, who had slumped in her seat. Naruto stopped When Kabuto started talking about him. " Finally, Naruto Uzumaki of the leaf." " 27 D rank missions, 2 C rank missions, and 1 A rank mission." His skills _were _above average but now I don't know." Seeing the confused look on everyone's face he decided to explain. " It says that he recently got a new sensei and now I don't know anything about his true skills." Kabuto looked at Narutoand said, " I don't have any data on your sensei whatsoever I don't know his skills or anything about him, I don't even know his name."

Naruto laughed and told Kabuto, " You never will so you might as well forget about trying." Before anyone could ask him any questions smoke appeared. " Alright maggots listen up." Suddenly a man appeared wearing a standard jounin uniform but with a black trench coat covering it up. He also had a bandana on like Naruto. The man kept talking but Naruto wasn't listening. _That loser naruto thought how dare he take my appearence. He even has the same trench coat as me and the same type of bandana._ " My name is Morino Ibiki and I'll be your procter for the first exam, which is a written one for those who don't know." " Now everyone please select a number and then go inside the room and sit at the designated seat." 10 minutes later everyone had a number and was seated. Naruto was busy thinking about the test that he didn't notice someone sit down beside him. " Hey Naruto " the person said. Naruto looked over at the person sitting beside him and gasped. " Temari how have you been?" She smiled at him warmly, " " I'm good how about you?" Naruto smiled back at her, "I'm fine so what do you think about this exam?" Temari thought about his question before answering, " I think it'll be easy, just like every other challenge I'm faced with." Naruto laughed " Yeah your right, these weaklings can't stand against us." The both of them kept talking completely ignoring everyone's stare's and complaints that they couldn't hear the procter explain the rules.

5 minutes later they were whispering to each other despite the fact that they were taking the test. Naruto asked the sand kunuichi how her teamates would pass the exam. " Well Kankuro might use Raven, you know the puppet on his back?" When Naruto nodded she continued, " And Gaara will probably use the **opening of the third eye technique** than she explained to him how it worked.

Temari than asked him how his teamates would pass. "It's simple, Sasugay will without a doubt use his stupid sharingan and as for Sakura let's just say that her head's big for a reason." Temari tried to get her laughter under control. Ibiki's voice interrupted their conversation. "It's now time for the tenth and final question." _I'm going to skip the rules_. Instantly a huge chorous of I'm out or I give up's were heard. When no one said anything he continued. "Well done You all pass." Before anyone could ask any questions a woman came through the window and gracefully landed on the floor. " Hello everyone my name is Anko Mitarashi and the procter for the 2nd exam." Temari heard someone gulp and she looked at Naruto and saw him shaking. Before she could say anything Anko started talking. "Wow so many teams are you getting soft Ibiki?" Then they started bickering over how many teams were left and how early Anko was.

Temari used this oppurtunity to ask Naruto what was wrong. " Naruto what's wrong with you?" He looked at her and shakily replied," Uhh It's just that that lady is a sadist and thrives on other's pain." Temari looked back at Anko shocked. Anko decided that the argument was over and shouted, "alright everyone follow me to the 2nd part of the exam." Fifteen minutes later everyone was in front of Training ground 44. Anko decided to tell them that the real name of this forest was the forest of death. Naruto scoffed "Yeah right" he muttered to no one in particular. Anko hearing this threw a kunai at him, Naruto could have dodged it but decided to let it graze his cheek. Anko popped up behind him and licked the blood off his face. She thought that he'd be scared but actually he was smiling. " You like this don't you Naruto?" When he didn't say anything she licked his cheek again this time real slow. " What's wrong Naruto?" . Naruto decided to answer her question. " Actually I was just going to warn you that you might have AIDS. When she looked confused he sighed before continuing. " Oh come on you've licked 100's of people's blood and it's in your system, how do you know that one of those people didn't have AIDS?" Anko didn't say anything she was shocked she hadn't even thought about it. Anko decided that after the genins went in the forest she'd go get a blood test.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Forest of death**

Twenty minutes later all the teams were in the F.O.D looking for scrolls. Team 7 had been given a heaven scroll and now they were trying to find an earth scroll. They had stopped in a clearing when Naruto went to take a leak. He had to go at least 245 yards away before he saw a bush. When he got back he saw Sasugay and Sakura frozen and some pale snake man standing there with an ugly smirk on his face. Naruto decided to watch and see how well His teamates would fare without him. Needless to say it didn't go well at all so Naruto decided to step in and help. After doing some handseals Naruto shouted **Hidden Summon: **Suddenly darkness consumed everything in sight. Naruto pointed to the snakeman and said, " Take him down" Naruto again looked at the snakeman and saw that he was about to bite Sasugay on the neck. Right when the pale man's teeth entered Sasugay's neck a huge dark blue arm came out and grabbed The snake man. He didn't even have a chance to scream as all his bones were instantly crushed. "SASUKE!!!" Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Sakura running towards Sasugay as fast as she could. Dismissing the summon Naruto walked over to Sasugay's body. Sakura was crying her heart out for sasugay who wasn't in a position to listen to anything, if he was he would've covered his ears. Without warning a strange seal appeared on the Uchiha's neck. Naruto told himself to ask about it later. After signaling to Sakura that they needed to get somewhere safe, he put Sasugay on his back. Minutes later they found a small cave where he put Sasugay down. Seeing as he was the only one uninjured and he had barely used chakra, he would have to protect the others even if he didn't want to, and he REALLY didn't want to.

Naruto decided it would be best on Sakura and Sasugay if they both slept, so he used a sleeping jutsu on Sakura. He looked around at all the branches and trees, and suddenly he had the urge to cut everything in sight. After deciding that he would get a weapon when he got out of this forest, Naruto set up some traps. It wasn't long before he heard one of them go off, then someone howl in pain. Seconds later three figures dropped down surrounding Naruto. Naruto got a look at each of them, on his left there was a genin with a stupid smirk on his face and a hole in both of his hands. On his right was a even weirder genin, this one had his arms out of his sleeves, bandages covering his whole face except his left eye, and he had some metal object on his arm. And in front of him was a girl with an blade in her right foot, black hair covered by a strange hood like thing, she seemed to be the most unremarkable one of the three of them. All three of them were sporting a purple and black scarf, and, a headband with a musical note on it. The bandaged one spoke first, " Give us the scroll or you'll be in exteme pain." " Of course we also have to pay you back for her foot," he said gesturing to the girl who had pulled the blade out.

Naruto wanted to laugh, " You know this is the classic movie scenario, two people on either side of me just means I could do this."Naruto jumped and did a split kck that hit both of the male genins in the chin then he slugged the girl genin in the jaw. Naruto decided not to waste any time he went straight after the bandaged one with a barrage of kicks and punches that the zombie like teen couldn't dodge. The boy flew back and crashed into a tree and some thorns that stabbed him in the back. Meanwhile Naruto was launching attack after attack at the girl, she kept dodging them even with the pain coming from right foot. Right when he was about to punch her he heard the other one shout" **Air Slicing Blast"**, Naruto didn't know what had hit him till it was too late. He was blown through the air like a rag doll. Slowly he got up only to get kicked in the gut from the zombie genin. Naruto was reeling in pain he needed a distraction so that he could unleash his new move that his sensei taught him.

As if on cue a green blur went by him and hit the bandaged genin in the chest hard. his body was racing and crashed into a tree headfirst, there was a crunching sound shortly after signaling that the genin was dead. The blur stopped beside Naruto and offered him his hand, which Naruto gladly took. " Hello Naruto-kun need a hand?" ,Lee said while smiling brightly. " Sure ", Naruto replied, I guess you could handle one of them." Lee looked at both of them and said, " Neither of them look that strong." Naruto agreed with him but they still had to be taken care of. " I'll tell you what, Lee stared waiting for what he was going to say, " You can handle the guy and I'll take the girl alright?" Lee showed his pearly whites, " YES I'LL SHOW THEM THE POWER OF YOUTH!!" Naruto laughed and charged at the girl who was trying to keep him away by throwing senbon at him. He got closer and ducked her kick he then reached out grabbed her leg, then using the momentum he swung her around before slamming her violently on the ground. Naruto then grabbed her by the neck and spun around and slammed her into the tree. The crack he heard was probably her back which was now broken. Naruto heard a grunt and saw the last genin gethit with 5 punches followed by a roundhouse kick. The boy got up angrily and this time pointed both his arms at Lee and shouted **" Air Slicing Blast**. The result was devastatng, the area around Lee exploded and when the smoke cleared the Taijutsu specialist was unconscious.

The stupid genin started laughing and Naruto used that time to mold chakra in his hand, the result a blue orb. He ran at the genin and shouted **Rasengan!!!** The genin turned but it was too late, he got a facefull of Rasengan. Naruto walked over to the deadbody and checked the symbol on the scroll when it said earth he pocketed the scroll. Naruto then walked over to Lee and was to wake him when he heard a voice behind him, " It's okay I'll handle him from here." Naruto turned and saw TenTen standing there looking at Lee with a mix of worry, anger, and relief. Naruto simply nodded and told her, " Tell him I said thanks." Tenten nodded and picked Lee up, she smiled at him before leaping back inot the trees. Naruto strolled over to where his teamates were laying woke Sakura up. She looked at him then at Sasugay when she saw him she was about to break down. " It's alright", Naruto told her, " He's gonna be okay." Sakura didn't say anything she just got up and walked out of the cave. Naruto ungracefully picked Sasuke up and "accidently" bumped Sasugay's head into the wall. When he walked out side he signaled Sakura to follow him. About 3 hours later they reached the tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Tower**

When they entered the tower there was only one team there. Sasugay kept walking with Sakura following him, but Naruto walked over to the other team. It was the Suna team, Naruto smiled and waved at Temari who did the same, then he nodded to Gaara who just gave him a psychotic smile, and then finally he glared at Kankuro who did the same. Temari walked over to him and the two of them started chatting about the F.O.D and who they fought what scroll they got,etc. 4 uneventful days later it was finally time for the third and final exam.

After the hokage told everyone what the true purpose of the chunin exams was a ninja by the name of Hayate Gecko proceded to tell everyone that they were to many teams and because of that they would have to hold a preliminary round. After everyone stopped complaining and moved up to the balcony the first match was announced.

**SASUKE UCHIHA vs. SYOSHI YIDIRI**

Sasugay smirked and jumped down off the balcony put winced because of the pain in his neck. Syoshi was an average person he was wearing a standard ninja uniform minus a vest. Hayate looked at both competitors and said, " Begin" They both charged at each other and attacked. Sasugay wanted to finish this quickly so he used a copy of Lee's Taijutsu. To distract Syoshi Sasugay did some handseals and shouted **" Fire Element: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!! **Syoshi dodged it but when he looked up he got hit by Sasugay and was launched into the air, then Sasugay did Lion's Barrage on him and Syoshi lost. _I'm going to skip the rest of the fights I know you hate me but sorry._

**KABUTO YAKOSHI **_i don't remember his last name_** vs. KIBA**

**WINNER KABUTO**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TEMARI vs. TENTEN**

**WINNER TEMARI**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**SHINO VS CHOUJI**

**WINNER SHINO**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**INO VS. LILY**

**WINNER INO**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**KANKURO VS.YORAI**

**WINNER KABUTO**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**HINATA VS NEJI**

**WINNER NEJI **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**SHIKAMARU VS CLIVE**

**WINNER SHIKAMARU**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Next match is special and ends bad.**

**NARUTO VS SAKURA **_ahahahahahahahahaha_

Sakura gulped and looked at Naruto only to see that he was already on the floor stretching. After assuring herself that Naruto wouldn't hurt her since he liked her she walked down to the arena. "Begin" as soon as the word was spoken Naruto charged and hit a totally unprepared Sakura in the face followed by a kick to the stomach. Everyone was shocked they all thought that Naruto and Sakura were friends. Sakura got up and made three clones, all 4 of them threw shuriken at Naruto who simply moved out of the way._oh so she wants to play with clones Naruto thought I'll give her clones. _Naruto did a cross and shouted **Shadow Clone Jutsu!!**

4 Naruto clones appeared and rushed at Sakura who was confused on which one to attack first. Too late, 2 of the clones and punched her in both sides her face, then the other two clones came and swept her legs out from under her. Sakura suddenly felt herself falling forward violently, then Naruto's hand was on the back of her head slamming her head into the floor.

Sakura was laying on the ground bleeding and Naruto didn't care one bit. He was going to make her pay dearly, after doing some handseals he shouted **Fire Style: Basic Fireball**, The fireball hit Sakura on the head and in a matter of seconds had burned all of her hair off. " I give up " Sakura screamed.

**WINNER NARUTO **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rock Lee vs tony winner Rock Lee **

**Gaara vs. Shinji winner Gaara**

**AUTOMATIC PASS MAI!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto was happy that he and Temari passed. The hokage then told everyone to pick a number and say it out loud.

" one" , Naruto said

" two , shino said

" three" , ino said

" four" , shikamaru said lazily

" five" mai said

" six" neji replied

" seven " Temari said

" eight" kabuto said

" nine" said Gaara

" ten" kankuro replied

" eleven" Rock Lee shouted

" So that leaves Sasuke with twelve", the hokage said, " Alright I've decided to do things differently this year, everyone looked shocked. " This year we will have two on two matches, come and see who your partner will be." Evryone looked at the huge board that had been brought out.

**MATCH ONE SHINO AND SHIKAMARU VS. INO AND MAI.**

**MATCH TWO NARUTO AND TEMARI VS. KABUTO AND KANKURO**

**MATCH THREE SASUKE AND NEJI VS. GAARA AND ROCK LEE**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was stunned silence as everyone looked at the board then they all passed a glance at their partners. Naruto nodded at Temari who returned the gesture. It was then that Sarutobi decided to tell them about the other rule. " Listen up", everyone stopped looking at their comrades and focused their undivided attention on the hokage. " Now you all not going to like this but it's the other rule."

" If you win you'll have to fight your partner in battle." " Example if Ino and Mai won their match then they'd have to fight each other later on." Naruto again looked at Temari and saw that she was staring at him with a look of concern and seriousness. He looked in her eyes and they both secretly made an agreement that if they won and had to fight each other then they would try their best.

The hokage looked at them all, " The finals take place in a month be there or your be diqualified." " That is all, dismissed."

Naruto turned and left he had a lot to think about, he just wished Arashi was here.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 7 end**

**Whew this chapter was my longest one i think I hope everyone liked it. Also tell me what you think about the tagteam matches. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! NOTICE: Next chapter will feature the monthes before the finals. I made him use the summon and the rasengan. Everyone think HIKORY for the idea of naruto vs sakura. Sakura is completely bald hahahahahahahaha. I AM SORRY ABOUT THE MAJOR OOCNESS OF THE CHARACTERS BUT IT'S FANFICTION!!!!!**

**Till we meet again,**

**The fourth's son **


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE: The Yondaime's Revenge**

**Summary: Yondaime survived the encounter with kyuubi and has been gone for 14 years.****But when he comes back and sees how the villagers treat Naruto will he help ****Naruto get his revenge? **

**Pairimg: Naru/ Temari**

**Legend:**

**Kyuubi talking**

talk

_thoughts_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx scene change

I got a lot of reviews for last chapter and that was good. Also last chapter was my longest one yet, it was over 4,000 words long!!! Now the total word count is over 10,000 words long!!!!! I also have over 20,000 hits, I'm so lucky. I just wanted to say thanks to all my readers and reviewers for making this story so popular. I hope you all keep reading my fic and keep the reviews coming. It's what keeps me writing and trying to do the best I can. Moving on... everyone seemed to love what happened to Sakura, I thought some people would think it was too much but luckily everyone seemed to think that she got what she deserved. I also decided to get Naruto a weapon!!! It's going to be a special one. NOW HERE COME THE A.N.

these are answers to questions by people that actually review but i cant remember their names. PLEASE DONT STOP REVIEWING. question/answer#1: YES I LOVE USING CAPITAL LETTERS IN MY NOTES, AND IM NOT EVER GOING TO STOP! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Question/answer#2: Im sorry but im not going to include Anko in the pair. She might be a jounin in one of Naruto's future missio... ahh wait mr. FBI agent I didnt mean to, FBI agent: You've said to much now come along peacefully."BAM! BOOM! BONG! WACK! SMACK! THWACK! ahh sorry about that now back to the notes hehehe.. question/answer#3, I KNOW MY PUNTUATION SUCKS, IN SCHOOL GUESS WHAT MY WORST SUBJECT IS!!!

The scene with rock lee may have been a little weird but i needed it to happen so I could kill off the sound team i love them too but i had to get rid of them for next chapter. question/answer#5 NARUTO, SHINO, TAYUYA, AND KURENAI AS THE JOUNIN INSTRUCTORS MAY BE TOTALLY RANDOM BUT THAT WOULD BE AWESOME. AND THEN IT'D BE NARTO HAREM WITH TAYUYA AND KURENAI HAHAHAHAHA. question#6: YES I KNOW THIS STORY IS THE BEST...I WROTE/TYPED IT, DUH!!! FINAL QUESTION... I CAN MAKE KAKASHI OUT TO BE WHATEVER I WANT, AND YES I DO HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST KAKASHI BUT THATS NOT ANYONE'S CONCERN!!! I DIDNT SAY KAKASHI HAD TO TEACH NARUTOI LIGHTNING BLADE/CHIDORI.. I JUST THINK HE SHOULD HAVE TRAINED NARUTO!!! HAS ANYONE WATCHED THE NEW SERIES OF NARUTO CALLED NARUTO SHIPPUDEN? ITS AWESOME WELL EXCEPT SASUGAY HES STILL GAY HES JUST TRYING TO ACTUALLY COVER IT UP.

AND BEFORE I FORGET WHOEVER IT WAS THAT SENT ME THE DEATH THREAT FOR NOT UPDATING I HAVE ALERTED THE SWAT TEAM AND THEIR WATCHING OUT FOR ME AND ARE READY TO SHOOT ANYONE THAT EVEN LOOKS AT ME THE WRONG WAY!!!! YEAH IM THAT IMPORTANT... ON TO THE STORY THIS CHAPTER ARASHI'S BACK... and JIRAIYA APPEARS.

HOWS THAT FOR USING CAPITAL LETTERS. ALSO YOU ARE ALL GOING TO HATE ME FOR WHATS GOING to happen between Naruto and anko in this chapter. its never been done before hahahahahaha. i hope last thing i promise.

i was watching the episode of Naruto where anko and the two members of the ANBU were watching the tape of Gaara's team entering the tower. and one of them said look closely at the boy with brown hair and he was reffering to gaara. now i thought gaara had red hair but maybe thats just me, weird huh? now finlly here it is

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Prison sunday night**

**Chapter ****8 begin**

In the cell under the hokage tower Kouza lay there thinking about the man that had saved the demon boy. How he hated the two of them for just being alive. The first thing that he would do when he got out of this prison would be killing that stupid man and Naruto Uzumaki. In the weapons store Naruto sneezed, and in some dark ruins on another country Arashi did the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Magdar Ruins monday**

Arashi had found what he was looking for in the remains of his old home and was now on his way back to Konoha. Arashi wondered why he had become the 4th Hokage after they had destroyed his home, now the only reason he stayed in Konoha was Naruto. He couldn't leave Naruto in that crappy village. Arashi took a good look at the remains of his home before he turned around and made his way toward Konoha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** Konoha wednesday**

Naruto sighed for the third time in five minutes. He had been in the store for twenty minutes, and the owner still hadn't come back with his weapon. It's been three days since Naruto had found out that he'd be on temari's team and he was greatful for that. Sure he _would _have to fight her but actually he was looking foward to it. He wondered how Arashi was doing and where he was at and said his name out loud, " Arashi" he heard someone gasp on the other side of the curtain. Then a tall white haired figure entered and laid his eyes on Naruto, " Do you want to repeat what you just said?" Naruto could tell that it wasn't a question it was a comand but he shook his head and replied, "No thats okay". The man stared at him for a minute before turning around and _accidently _knocked his bandana off. " Hey", naruto exclaimed, The man turned around trying to act confused but he blew when his eyes instantly darted to Naruto's hair. _It's just like Arashi's hair ,the old man thought same color same spiky style, and he looks exactly like him except for the whisker marks on his fac... OH MY GOD THATS THE KYUUBI VESSEL!!!, the old man thought. _He decided to take a different approach, " Do you even know who Arashi was?" he asked Naruto. Said boy looked at him stupidly for a moment before he replied, " What do you mean was, I know who he is."

The weird old guy closed his eyes and asked, " Okay shrimp who is he?" Naruto wanted to punch this guy in the face twenty times how dare this stupid looking man call him shrimp, " F.Y.I Arashi is my sensei, and a super strong ninja that could easily destroy you." Naruto shouted. The old man ran a hand through his white hair, " What do you mean he's your sensei" he asked, "Arashi has been dead for 14 years." Seeing Naruto's shocked look he continued," Arashi he... he died after sealing the Kyuubi in you." " B..But th...thats n..not possible", Naruto said in a shaky voice, " I swear on my l..life that Arashi is my sensei and." He stopped there, a memory flashed through his head of when he and Arashi were eating ramen at ichiraku's. It's what Arashi had said that made the memory stick with him. " Hey Naruto", Naruto stopped eating and looked at him curiously, " If anyone ever comes around asking for me just act normal until you see a chance to get out of there alright?" Seeing Naruto's look he went on, " I..Have ALOT of enemies, Arashi said. " Especially in kumo and earth country" he muttered. "So be careful okay, don't do anything stupid." Naruto shook his head because he realized he was moving.

Well moving wouldn't be the right word. He was being dragged by the weird old guy to what looked like the tower. " Ahhhh" ,Naruto screamed, " You're a pervert aren't you and now you're taking me to the house where you play with boys aren't you?" " The old man looked at him like he was an idiot, " Whaaaaaat I'm not a pervert you stupid brat I'm taking you to the hokage to sort this out!!" Then after five minutes of senseless name-calling they arrived in the hokage's office where Anko Mitarashi was talking with Sarutobi when the door broke down and in came The oldman dragging a screaming Naruto. The hokage looked up surprised but then broke out into a smile when he saw the old man, " Ahh Jiraiya welcome back to konoha, what brings you here?" Jiraiya, after telling Naruto to pipe down smiled at Sarutobi. " Well I was on my way here to deliver the next Icha Icha book, and tell you about Orochimaru... Naruto looked up sharply and said " Orochimaru? " You know him?" Jiraiya sarcastically replied, " Oooh no I Don't know him I just said some name I've never heard of." Then Jiraiya asked " What do you know about Orochimaru anyway?" Naruto shrugged " Ooh nothing except that I broke every bone in his body, AND he's probably dead." " WHAT", Anko exclamied, " Did you really fight that snake bastard?" " Yep", Naruto replied, " I beat him with ONE move." Everyone looked shocked but Naruto looked bored, " What I learned it when I was training." Jiraiya shook his head and turned back to Sarutobi and Anko, " That's why I'm here, because Naruto insists that his trainer is ..Arashi." Two sharp intakes of breath were heard from Anko and Sarutobi. Naruto noticed that Anko looked like she was about to cry. The Sandaime grabbed Jiraiya by the arm and whispered, " You know that you can't mention that name around her, she still grieves for her late husband._ A.N. HAHAHA nobody was expecting that i hope._

Jiraiya looked at Anko sadly and said, " We all miss him but she has to move on." " So your saying that you don't think about him at all?" Sarutobi countered. Jiraiya didn't say anything for a minute before he heard Anko shouting at Naruto. " HOW DARE YOU LIE ON HIM YOU BRAT!!!" SLAP, both Sarutobi and jiraiya winced as they looked at Naruto's face and saw a red print of a hand on Naruto's left cheek. Anko lifted her other hand to slap him again when he caught it. Anko tried to break free but Naruto squeezed even tighter. She looked at him and froze , if you looked at him you would see that his saphire eyes were replaced with fiery red color with a slit going down the middle. When he spoke he had the Kyuubi's voice mixed in with his own, " Now listen here you crazy bimbo, I'm not taking anymore of your or anyones crap." " If you EVER touch me again I'll rip your hands off, got it?" Anko, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi were shocked they had never heard Naruto talk like this. Anko's shock wore off quickly as she brought her other hand around to puch naruto but this time another hand caught hers. " I wouldn't move another muscle if I were you.' an icy voice said. Naruto turned around and almost screamed. Arashi was back !!!

He put his free hand on Naruto's shoulder. " Hey Naruto", he said softly, " Now what did you do to get in this mess?" Naruto smiled at him, " Well I was going to get my weapon from the blacksmith when... OH MY GOD!!" Naruto screamed, I FORGOT TO GET MY WEAPON, I BET SOMEONE TOOK IT!!!" " I have to go see." Arashi let go of Anko's hand who looked up at him angrily and was about to say something when Arashi said " Let's go." POOF Both Naruto and Arashi disappeared right in front of their eyes. There was only silence as Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Anko just stared at each other wondering what just happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **outside blacksmith's shop**

Naruto ran into the shop and saw his weapon wrapped up in a silky red cloth. He walked over to it and noticed that there was a note attached to it. _Dear Naruto, Sorry it took me so long, right when I was about to bring your order to you I heard that there was a new icha icha book and i rushed to the bookstore as fast as I could. Well here it is , your special weapon that nobody but you will own.__I worked all week and even added a bonus just because I'm a nice guy. If you put your and someone else's chakra in the blades__then both of the chakra's will mix and the results will be devastating!!! And you know I just LOVE destruction and chaos!! Come and visit sometime okay? sincerely, Kenji_

"Hmmm.. that's interesting." Naruto spun around and saw Arashi reading the letter. Arashi looked over the letter one more time and gasped," There's a new icha icha book out, come on Naruto we HAVE to go get it before their sold out! " Arashi quickly walked down the street with Naruto following. On the way there Naruto thought about his conversation with Jiraiya, Anko, and Sarutobi.

He decided he had to ask Arashi about their claims of him being dead. " Umm Arashi can I ask you something?" The former yondaime kept walking but gazed at Naruto curiously," Sure ask away" " Well before you arrived at the tower, Jiraiya said that it was impossible for you to be my sensei because you died 14 years ago... after sealing the Kyuubi in me." That made Arashi stop, he sighed, he might as well tell Naruto the truth. " I didn't die 14 yrs ago, but, I.. did seal the Kyuubi in you." Naruto was stunned he thought that he could trust this man who had become a father-like figure in his life. He backed up, all those feelings of hatred came rushing back in a flash. He looked at Arashi angrily, " Do you know what my life was like because of that monster?" " And why me, why didn't you choose a child who had a family that loved him?" " Instead you chose a child whose parents deserted him because he was a freak!" Arashi looked down, " I chose you because I couldn't use anyone else's child.. I had to use my own."

Naruto stepped back, he couldn't take anymore without warning he vomited. Arashi hurried over to him but Naruto pushed him back." NO STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" he turned around and ran as fast as he could towards the gates off Konoha ignoring the tears overflowing from his eyes. Naruto just kept running despite everyone's shouts about his rudeness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari was walking down the street holding her groceries when she saw Naruto running in her direction. She lifted her hand to greet him but he went right her, she turned quickly and saw that he was crying.Without a second thought she dropped the groceries and ran after him intent on finding what was wrong with him. Temari was worried that she wouldn't be able to catch up to him, he was way too fast. " Naruto", she called out to him. Whether he heard or not she didn't know because he kept running. She tried again, " Naruto please stop." Luckily for her he did stop, Naruto turned and looked at her. " Oh hey Temari didn't see you there." He wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his coat. Temari walked over to him and gripped his hands with hers. " Tell me what's wrong Naruto." He looked at her before he decided to tell her a part of the story.

" Well if you didn't notice before everyone in this village hates me because of something I couldn't control." Temari blinked at him " If you had nothing to do with it then why do they hate you?" " Because",Naruto replied angrily, " They're a bunch of stupid old fools."

The sand ninja was shocked, actually she recalled overhearing local villagers talking about burning down Naruto's apartment while making him watch, then gutting him. Naruto continued, " About three months ago I thought I had found someone that actually cared for me, but a few minutes ago I discovered that he's the person that made everyone hate me." Temari was silent, what could she say? " And not only that", Naruto said bitterly, " But he's been kicking back for the past 14 years while I was here suffering, and the worst part is that he's my father." Now that Temari hadn't been expecting, but if that's she felt she couldn't even begin to image the pain Naruto must've felt.

She squeezed his hands tighter and spoke softly, " Naruto, I'll admit that I don't know what pain you must be going through, and I'm very sorry about who your father turned out to be, but, I do know one thing." Oh and what's that?" Naruto asked. " That there is someone that cares for you, very much." " And who's that", Naruto replied. He was about to say something else when a felt a pair of arms go around his waist. He looked down and saw Temari hugging him with her head buried in his chest. " I do stupid, I care for you." Naruto slowly put his arms around her, " But why you've only known me for two weeks?"

" I can't explain why because I don't know, but its like I have a connection with you, who knows?" Naruto chuckled to himself before he let her go. He smiled at her, " Thanks Temari, want to go get something to eat?" " Yeah she replied" , As long as it's not ramen."

" Okay", he replied sadly, " I'll let you pick.' With that they walked off, and the rest of the day Naruto forgot about his troubles.

Arashi however did not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **alley**

Arashi again cursed himself for screwing up his growing relationship with his son. If he had just kept his mouth shut and said that Jiraiya could've been talking about a different Arashi then everything would've been okay. But really it wasn't his fault it was The stupid villager's. If they could've honored his last wish then none of ths would've ever happened. He was going to make them pay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

but neither Arashi or Naruto could've guessed what was going to happen to them over the next few weeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 8 end**

SO WHAT DID EVERYONE THINK? PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME!! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING QUICKER BUT THE PAST FEW WEEKS HAVE BEEN INSANE!!! AND I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG AUTHOR NOTES BUT ITS THE REVIEWERS FAULT FOR THE LONG NOTES. i'M JUST DOING MY JOB AND ANSWERING THEIR QUESTIONS. IGNORE THE PART ABOUT THE FBI AGENT BECAUSE I DONT WANT ANY TROUBLE WITH THEM. AND WHAT ABOUT ARASHI IT SEEMS THAT HE'S GOING TO DO SOMETHING DANGEROUS. WELL... YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER. HAHAHAHA

till we meet again,

The fourth's Son CAPITAL LETTERS RULE YEAH!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: The yondaime's revenge**

**Summary: haaaaa why bother no one reads the summary so screw it. on with the notes and legend.**

**Legend: **

**Kyuubi talking**

Talk

_thoughts_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx scene change**

I KNOW THAT I HAD A HUGE AMOUNT OF NOTES LAST CHAPTER AND FOR THAT I'M SORRY. THIS TIME I'LL KEEP IT SHORT.I'VE THOUGHT ABOUT NARUTO'S LOOK AND DECIDED THAT IT NEEDS TO CHANGE. I MEAN BODY ARMOR, COMBAT BOOTS,BANDANA, GLOVES WITH BRASS KNUCKLES, AND A TRENCH COAT? COME ON THATS IS KIND OF ALOT FOR A FOURTEEN YR OLD. SO IM GOING TO CHANGE IT THIS CHAPTER.

WELL ONWARD WITH THY STORY...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 9 begin**

" Hokage-sama, there's been another murder." Sarutobi sighed, " Already, there was a murder just 2 hours ago." " Did you manage to catch the killer this time?" The jounin pulled a photo out of his pocket and handed it to the Sandaime, who took it wearily. What he saw made him grab his heart. It was Keyaku but his hood was down, and you could see his face clearly. The photo slipped his fingers and tears rolled down his eyes. The jounin ran over to the Hokage, " Hokage-sama what's wrong?" The hokage acted as if he hadn't heard him. " Tell Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and ... Anko to come to my office immediately." " Hai, Hokage-sama."

3 minutes later,Gai and Asuma came in. 1 minute later Anko and Kurenai walked in and leaned on the wall. Kurenai looked over at the the hokage and saw that eyes were red, and she realized that he had been crying. 10 minutes passed before Jiraiya and Kakashi walked in both holding icha icha books. They put them away and sat down in the chairs. everyone looked at the elder Sarutobi patiently. Finally Sarutobi looked up and cleared his throat before speaking.

" You all know about the string of murders that have been occuring since the beginning of this week?" When they all nodded he continued. " The most recent one that you all know about is the murder of my former teamate Koharu that took place 2 hours ago." Well about 20 minutes ago there was another murder." Kurenai gasped while Anko looked at him in confusion, " What already, we didn't even hear about it. " Sarutobi nodded, " I didn't want anybody to know but now... My ninja's have discovered the identity of the killer."

Sarutobi sighed, and said " I don't know if it's real or not, but it looks convincing." Sighing again he picked up the photograph and placed it on the front of his desk so everyone could see it. The reactions were different, Kurenai just stood there gazing at the photograph, as did Gai. The cigarette fell out of Asuma's mouth and onto the ground but he didn't even notice. Kakashi stared angrily at the photograph wondering who had the idea to make this sickening joke. At first anko started to cry then she fainted. Jiraiya looked at the photo then at Sarutobi, then back at the photo, It wasn't a fake it was really him, same blonde hair, same blue eyes, and the same light blue, gold trimmed outfit. Arashi stood there looking at the person who took the photo while standing over the body of a dead ANBU member. But the thing that scared Jiraiya was the smile that Arashi had on his face, it was as if he was happy to be killing people.

After waking Anko up Sarutobi told them what their mission would be. " Listen up, It doesn't matter if he's back from the dead, or it some ninja in disguise, we need to capture him so we can interrogate him. " So this is how it will go, Kakashi and Jiraiya are team A, Anko and Kurenai are team B, and Asuma and Gai are team C." You can all work together to capture him or split up, just capture him." The Jounins and Sannin were about to leave before the sandaime stopped them. " This is a SS classed mission... be on your guard. they all left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx prison

Kouza was finally leaving, he was being escorted to door by some guards when he thought he heard footsteps. It wasn't till Kouza was outside that he realized that the ANBU weren't following him anymore. He looked back at the gate and saw that it was shut and the guards were nowhere to be found. Kouza wondered why they left him there when he heard a sound. As soon as he turned around

a blue orb made its way throught his face, and his blood went in every direction. Kouza's last thought was that he couldn't get his revenge. His killer wiped the blood off his hand, turned around, and walked away, looking for his next victim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx week after kouza's death / 2 weeks till chuunin exam finals

Naruto groaned as he laid down on his bed, he had been training since 10:00 am, and now the time was 7:00 pm. He still had one hour left before he had dinner with the sand trio and their sensei. Temari had asked him yesterday and he had accepted without a second thought. _knock knock_, someone was at his door? He might as well go see who it is. Naruto walked over to the door and opened it slowly. He looked at who was standing at the door and had to suppress a scream. Standing in front of the door was none other than his " Father." Naruto just stared at Arashi who had his hood down. "_He looks just like me he", thought._

" Hey Naruto... can I.. come in?" Naruto thought about it for a minute before looking at the clock. He turned back to Arashi, " You've got till eight, then i'm going to dinner." Arashi walked in and sat down on the bed and asked, " Are you going with that kunoichi from the sand village? Naruto turned red and started mumbling something while ,Arashi, seeing the state Naruto was in, started laughing. Arashi stopped laughing and looked at naruto and said, " Be yourself, and MOST IMPORTANTLY don't say anything stupid." Naruto was puzzled " don't say anything stupid?" " I don't get it." " Well " , Arashi replied, " On my first date i said something I shouldn't have said and my reward was a big SLAP."

" Wow" , Naruto said, " thanks for the advice." Arashi nodded his head before turning serious. " Naruto listen.. I'm sorry about not being here for you when you needed me, but that's going to change." Arashi was about to say something else when their was a knock at the door. Arashi put his hood back on as Naruto went to answer the door. When he opened it Jiraiya and Kakashi were standing there with a grim look on their faces' They took a step toward Naruto when Arashi stepped in front of him. " Can i help you gentlemen tonight?" " Yes you can" , said Jiraiya, " The old man wants to see you... as do we." Arashi looked at Naruto who just nodded, " Very well then take me to him." Kakashi and Jiraiya each grabbed one of his arms and poofed away.

Naruto sighed before looking at the clock and getting ready for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was on his way to the restaurant where the dinner would be. He now wore the samething as his sensei, but without gloves.He could see the restaurant in his view, along with Gaara and Temari standing there. Over in the corner he saw Kankuro and Baki talking about something...

" Kankuro you know that the operation will start soon right?" The puppet master just nodded so Baki continued, " Well Temari is growing to attached to that boy.", he said, casting a glance at Naruto, who was over there talking to Temari..yet somehow taunting Gaara at the same time. " When the operation starts she may become ineffective because she's thinking about him." " I need you to do something to get rid of him from her life." Kankuro smirked, " Say no more I got a two step plan to make sure she hates him."

Baki nodded and they both walked in the restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was going well until Naruto felt something wrap around his arm. He looked at everyone to see if they noticed something and saw Kankuro barely containing his laughter. Naruto struggled to get his hand free but nothing worked. Suddenly his hand moved and started to get closer to Temari's inner thigh. He gasped as his hand touched her thigh and started to rub it slightly.Naruto saw Temari stiffen and look at him. He tried to tell her but he didn't get the chance. " How could you?", She yelled, " I thought you loved me." Naruto winced, he hoped that he was dreaming. " I thought that you were different, but your just like everyone else." She yelled at him, " Trying to get that one thing that males love and only females can give." " goodbye Naruto." with that she ran off trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall down her face. Naruto couldn't believe what happened first Arashi, now this.

" Thanks for the dinner." ,he mumbled before walking out of the restuarant in a daze. Kankuro looked over at baki and smirked, " Step one completed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 9:30 he had been home for 30 minutes. Naruto was sprawled out on his bed just thinking about what happen. There were a thousand thoughts going through his head. He knew that it was Kankuro that had made him touch Temari but why? Due to his depressed state he came up with a strange answer._ She didn't want to see me anymore so she asked her brother to help her get rid of me because she didn't want to tell me herself. _he heard the Kyuubi ageeing with him.** " Yes kit she's just like everyone else." **"** They use you when it's convient for them then they throw you away like yesterday's garbage." **the Kyuubi smiled inside his cage, time to add the icing to the cake.** " Just like Arashi and... the old man."**

Naruto shook his head, " Your wrong Kyuubi, I don't know about Arashi but the old man would never abandon me."

**" Well then tell me why he hasn't given you any more money or visited once in the past 6 months." **Naruto tried to come up with an answer but couldn't. He just looked up as if it might appear on the ceiling and saw the top of the bars. He was in his mind he realized. He noticed that the Kyuubi was talking so he turned his attention back to the great fox.** " Also Tell me why he didn't defend you when that man started making accusations that you burned his house down all those years ago." **

Naruto had forgot all about that. But that's when he realized that the old man had given up on him. Everybody hated him.. Even the old Hokage. Naruto saw the fox's tail coming at him but this time it simply rubbed against his face.** " It's okay kit.. you still got me." **Naruto smiled at the Fox. " Thanks Kyuubi." with that he left. The Kyuubi just smiled broadly, showing off all his fangs. He would soon be closer to getting out of here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 9 end**

I KNOW IT'S SHORTER THAN USUAL AND IM SORRY I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS CHAP OUT FOR ALL MY READERS.

WHAT'S THE KYUUBI GOING TO DO? WHAT'LL HAPPEN BETWEEN TEMARI AND NARUTO? YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER. AND ARASHI HAS TURNED INTO A MURDERER WOW. YOU KNOW THE DRILL... MAKE MY LIFE EASIER BY REVIEWING. AND TO DO THAT CLICK THAT BUTTON IN THE SOUTHWESTCORNER OF THE SCREEN. WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

AND BEFORE I FORGET WHAT TITLE SOUNDS BETTER ... THE YONDAIME'S REVENGE... OR.. THE UZUMAKI'S REVENGE?

PLEASE TELL ME

till we meet again,

fourth's son


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: The Yondaime's Revenge**

**Summary o thats right i said i wouldn't write it anymore so good bye with the summary.****disclaimer. this is the last disclaimer so here. i dont own naruto if i did Naruto would be a ****pervert and go out with temari and yuago. yeh 2 on 1 action haha now 4 notes.**

**legend:**

**kyuubi talking**

naruto/random person talking

_thoughts_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx scene change

notes: do not be alarmed by what im about 2 tell u. im losing inspiration 4 this fic real quick. i need som IDEAS.. i will finish it but i am losing the feeling 4 this one. also there aren't any good fics coimng in.. there all 2 short or not well written or both. I MEAN I WAS SO BORED I ACTUALLY STARTED 2 READ NARUTO AND HINATA FICS.. BUT I DIDN'T.. THANK GOD.. this chapter is where naruto starts shutting everyone out of his life... kabuto and kankuro decide 2 jump naruto...and temari thinks if maybe naruto didn't mean 2 touch her thigh.. read and review. **NOTICE: **i'm lookin 4 a beta reader any1 thas interested email me and we'll set that up.. but if u want 2 be my beta u must also offer me an idea... well here goes.

this chapter is good if you dont like it your obviously retarted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 10 begin yes 10 wow**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sarutobi stared in wonder at the man chained to the chair in front of him. His mind was racing at the idea that Arashi was alive and sitting in front of him. But then his thoughts of wonder quickly changed to thoughts of sadness when he noticed that the former yondaime's happy blue eyes and bright smile, were now replaced with cold, glaring eyes, and a scowl on his face. The sandaime sighed, well might as well get 2 the bottom of it. Sarutobi spared a glance at Jiraiya, before turning his tired eyes, back to Arashi.

" It's been a long time", The old man said. Arashi didn't say anything, he just kept glaring at Sarutobi as if he were a reincarnation of the thing he hated most. Sarutobi continued, " How did you survive.. that jutsu?" Arashi just smirked, yes smirked like he knew something they didn't.

" Every jutsu has a weakness... even the Forbidden Jutsu." Everyone looked shocked, Gai didn't even say anything about youth. ( that was lame i know still..)

" The jutsu only says it needs a sacrifice.. not a person..like we all thought." There was silence as everyone let him continue.

" So say for example if it was a shadow clone that did the jutsu." Arashi paused letting the information sink in.

Jiraiya was the first to speak," Impossible.. I've studied that jutsu one thousand times, theres's no way that a shadow clone could be taken as a sacrifice... you can't fool the death god."

Arashi just had a smile on his face," If you make a blood clone then even a god cant tell the difference... He let the sentence hang so they could take it in. Anko came up and grabbed his hand. He noticed that she was shaking and that there were tears in her eyes.

" Why didn't you come back?" , she asked, " We needed you as.. your the hero of the village.. I needed you." she squeezed his hand even tighter.

Arashi looked at her, his eyes remained cold and dark. " I've seen what happens to heros of the village." Everyone winced at that comment, Sarutobi was about to say something, but Kakashi beat him to it, " Im sorry I failed you sensei.. but at least he isn't dead."

Arashi wanted to kill this fool, how dare he say that! " Not dead?" He shouted, " Have you seen him, Hated everywhere he goes, hated by everyone, called names, the harsh stares that he recieves." Arashi looked at kakashi, " Go spend an entire day with him and tell me if he's not dead on the inside.. and to make it worse he hides all his pain behind that facade."

Sarutobi sighed, " You mean that..he was faking it all these years?" Arashi growled, " Are you stupid?" " If someone went through all that pain and suffering, you think that they'd actually be happy and jumping for joy?"

" I thought so.. and besides i've heard him talking to kyuubi...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx night random alley

Naruto walked off the street and turned into the alley, pushing some drunk fat man out of they way in the process. He could see a person standing in the alley, but he ignored him until he heard a voice behind him.

" Excuse me." Naruto turned around only to be stabbed in the abdomen with a knife. He fell to the ground with a pained grunt. His left eye went up and tryed to look around for the person that stabbed him, he couldn't see anything except for a shadow. Naruto heard the other man walk up and kick him in the gut. The jinchuriki grunted in pain, all he heard was an chuckle before the beatdown began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Hokage tower

Anko slapped Arashi in the face before shouting " You should've came back so we could've been together!" " I lost both of you that day.. You and our son." Arashi laughed before saying, " Well it would be better off if he wasn't here." Anko gasped, " Wh..w..what do you mean?" Arashi looked at her with what seemed to be pity, " You never found out cause you passed out as soon as he was born..but your son's name is..Naruto Uzumaki." It was as if at that moment something had opened up inside of Anko. The empty space was now filled with love and regret. That was when the memories came rushing back to her... Like when she would lick naruto's neck and face, and grab his private. or the time when Anko used her snakes to pin naruto against the wall so she could french kiss him... and then the most recent memory.. when she slapped him as hard as she could.

Anko couldn't help but let the tears fall down her face, as she realized what she had done, and how she had just added more pain to Naruto's heart. Without even thinking Anko ran out the door and out of the tower, intent on making things right with her and Naruto.

Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma just stood there for a few seconds before Arashi broke the silence.

" Well that went well." He said sarcastically. Everyone just stared at him, wondering why he had changed and how much they hated him for not even caring about Anko. Sarutobi was thinking about Naruto and the kyubi. and wondered what would happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx chamber

"How do you feel Orochimaru-sama?"

" Alot better.. all my bones are healed but its still hard to breath."

" By tomorrow that will be over and you'll be fully healed..then you can destroy Konoha when ever you feel like it."

Orochimaru smiled, " thanks to your help, Ozashi." " I see Kabuto has trained you well."

Ozashi smiled, " Thank you Orochimaru-sama.. now if you'll excuse me I must tend to Kiminimaro."

With that the doctor in training walked off, leaving Orochimaru to ponder what he would do to get Sasuke's body. _o screw it, orochimaru thought, maybe i should just cut out his eyes and put them in my head. _Shaking his head the snake sannin sighed before turning back to the dead body on the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anko was almost at Naruto's apartment when she heard a commotion going on in a near alley, deciding to check it out she jumped up and landed on the edge of a house. She gasped, Naruto was getting beat by... the sand ninja, and Kabuto! Anko ran off the building and kneed the sand ninja in his gut. Anko spun around intent on delivering a roundhouse kick to the traitor ninja, but, she discovered that he was at the end of the alley along with Kankuro, who was holding his abdomen in pain. A second later they disappeared, and Anko ran over to Naruto and began checking him for any injuries. When she saw that he only had alot of bruises and would only be sore for the next few days, she hugged him. Naruto tensed cause he thought Anko might try to pull a move on him, but he relaxed when he didn't feel her hands going anywhere they shouldn't be going. Anko pressed her lips against his and left them there for a whole minute.

" I'm sorry Naruto...I'm sorry for every single thing I did to you." Naruto was speechless.. he didn't say anything as Anko again hugged him and continued talking.

" I hope you can forgive me..for all that i've done to you.. and you ever need to talk. i'll be here for you..ok?"

In the tower Sarutobi and the jounins smiled, They all thought that Naruto would now have a family and be happy. What Naruto did however changed their decision and what he said next shocked them to their core.

_back in the alley_

Naruto was about say that he forgived her when he remembered the promise he had made to himself. Naruto put his hands on her chest and pushed as hard as he could, the result was that she was actually pushed off of him and a few feet back. Naruto stood up and dusted himself off.

" Don't bother." Anko was shocked, what had she done wrong, she thought. Naruto scowled at her before turning around and walking away. " Please stop." Anko shouted at him. " Wait don't you trust me?" She asked.

" No" was his icy reply, " I don't trust anyone from this village." He continued, " I only trust two people that are **in** this village."

" One is the man that Jiraiya, and Kakashi came and took away." Anko wasn't really surprised with that, but the next one came as a surprise for everyone including arashi. " And the person I trust the most is well... a part of me."

In the tower there was silence, from everyone, due to the shock of what Naruto had just said. That silence was shattered by Arashi.

" Well no one was expecting that were they?" Everyone looked at him before turning back to the crystal ball.

_back in alley_

Anko slowly got up and walked over to him, and put her arms around him before he could react. " I'll prove myself to you.. I promise." Naruto didn't move, he was thinking in his head, " We'll see". with that he disappeared and left Anko standing there wondering how she could gain his trust.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari was strolling down the street looking for her brother when she heard her a poof. A few feet away from her Naruto appeared from out of no where. She saw that he was bleeding from a few bruises on his body so she decided to check on him. Pervert or not she wanted to make sure he was alright, for their match.

" Hey Naruto." she called, Naruto turned around and glared at her. " What?" he replied. Temari took a step back, she hadn't expected him to act cold towards her, if anything she had expected him to start apoligizing to her. She shook her head and walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, " Are you okay?"

Naruto snorted, knocking Temari's hand off of him, " I don't need your pity, and secondly don't act innocent."

" What are you talking about..i'm not acting, I don't know what your talking about." Naruto looked at her, " So you didn't ask your brother and his teamate top jump me?" Temari gaped at him for what seemed like a minute before answering. " They did what, I'll kill Kankuro i swear.. thats when it hit her, maybe Naruto didn't touch her on purpose, maybe Kankuro did something to him.

She had to test her theory though that Naruto wasn't a perv. Temari pressed herself against him and kissed him on the mouth.

" Come on Naruto, I know you want to have your way with me, go ahead..I won't stop you," she said seductively, kissing him again.

The kyubi container felt his defences weaken and was having to use every amount of strength he had to keep himself from getting her on the wall. " Temari stop. now." He put his hand in front of her and kept it there, " I will not do something that we'll both regret... and plus were both to young..and i wouldn't do that to you." Temari stopped and smiled warmly at him, " O Naruto. i knew you weren't like that.. i just had to be sure i wasn't making a mistake."

" Well i've got to go deal with a certain make-up faced idiot." With that Temari walked off leaving a happy Naruto behind. but when she turned the corner naruto's face turned to one of digust and annoyance. He could hear the Kyuubi laughing away in his mind.

**" Your getting soft, kit." **" Shut up", Naruto replied, " When the time comes i'll kill her as well."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 10 end**

yes in going to end it here, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. i hope everyone liked it...PLEASE REVIEW!!! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE CHUNIN EXAM FINALS..FINALLY... I DECIDED TO KEEP THE TITLE THE SAME FOR NOW... , by the way whats up with the document manager, i had to wait 3 days before i could post this chapter, well thats all later.

till we meet again,

fourths' son


	11. the real chapter 11part A

**title: ****the yondaimes' revenge**

**summary: I'm not even writing the word summary anymore..anyway**

**legend:**

**kyuubi talk**

talk

_thoughts_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx scene change

Okay...first off, I'm not sorry about the message I sent to flamers. It was just a "friendly" message concerning them. Some people kept complaining that my grammar is bad and I had no right to do that. So let me clear a few things, I wasn't even talking about my grammar. I was referring to flamers in general, not grammar flamers. Besides I said people that flame me for no reason, people that say my grammar sucks yet don't offer to say anything helpful can...well...I don't want to finish that sentence. Any way lets talk about positive things.

this chapter is the chunin exams, and the sand/sound invasion. But Sarurobi's not going to die. Hahaha you'll see. Well lets get it started.

I was in a rush to get this chapter out so sorry if it'ss missing something..."shrugs" umm well here we go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**chapter 11 begin **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto Uzumaki had gone out for a late walk before he went to sleep. Becoming bored with wandering around aimlessly, he went to Ichiraku's to have some ramen. When he went in he saw the sweet Ayame wiping the counter. The jinchuuriki was about to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Hi Naru-kun, care for some ramen?" Said nin turned around and smiled,

"If it's alright with you Aya-chan." She smiled,

"Of course it's alright, fathers in the back, I'll see if he's awake enough to cook."

Naruto nodded as she left, a few minutes later Ayame came back with a BIG bowl of ramen, mixed with a lobster, pieces of chicken, and vegetables, and shrimp. Naruto looked up at her and she smiled sweetly,

"Just eat it, it's for you." It actually took him 10 minutes to eat it all.

He looked up at her when he was done. "That was the best ramen in the world, and the meats, and veggies made it even better."

The kyuubi container stood up and walked towards Ayame. When he was in front of her, he grabbed her by the waist and held her.

Since he couldn't see her face he didn't see the blush that would've made Vincents' cape jealous.

"Thank you for always being nice to me, when no one else would." The ramen waitress smiled and hugged Naruto back,

"Your welcome Naru-kun, do good in the chunin exams tomorrow okay?" The blonde haired shinobi let go of her, and laughed,

"Okay, I promise that I'll win."

Ayame hugged him one more time before going to the back, "You better...or no ramen for a month." She laughed at his jaw hitting the floor.

Recovering from his shock he walked out of the ramen restaurant with a new motivation. He was so caught up in thinking about how life would be with no ramen for a month, that he didn't notice that he'd bumped into a certain sand kunoichi.

"Ow." Naruto looked down and saw that Temari was on the ground, rubbing her behind. Slowly he offered her his hand, which she took, and pulled herself up. Then she dusted herself off before turning to him, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing that you need to know about." was Naruto's short answer. The kunoichi sighed, before timidly saying,

"Na...Naruto...look, I'm sorry about what happened, and what I said, and I wish I could take it back but I can't." she looked at him before continuing, " Besides, you seemed okay yesterday night."

Naruto shook his head, "There's something called acting...I mean, you were throwing yourself all over me. What was i supposed to do?" Temari knew he was right, that she had been going a bit to far perhaps.

"Well...do you forgive me for all that I said, and did?" she asked her voice hopeful. He didn't say nothing, he just held out his hand, "Friends?" The kunoichi smiled and put her hands in his, "Friends."

Naruto then put his hand on her shoulder, "Lets beat the hell out of everyone in the exams tomorrow okay?" Temari smirked,

"you don't to tell me twice." With that both parted ways, each having high spirits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a sunny morning in Konoha when Naruto Uzumaki walked out of his apartment and into the crowded streets of the leaf village.

He was now wearing a long black coat, with a black shirt underneath, and a pair of black baggy pants_. (you know, like Dante from devil may cry, but with a black shirt on and no guns, and his coat and pants are black)_ His headband was...nowhere to be found. It was still under the pile of trash in his room. Good place ain't it? With his hands in his pockets he casually strolled down the road, only taking his left hand out of his pocket to give the finger to anyone that said anything bad to him.

No one would notice even if they gazed at him closely, but Naruto was busy thinking about last night,and how Temari had treated him.

_I hope that she was telling the truth cause...I'd like to try to be friends with her._

Shaking his head to rid himself of these thoughts he continued to the arena where the occupier of his thoughts was currently waiting for him. Looking to his left he saw Sasugay walking to the arena as well. Naruto waved his hand, and got a grunt in reply from the Uchiha.

The blond haired genin sighed before continuing to where the final exams were taking place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi sat in his chair beside the Kazekage and couldn't help but think something was wrong as he gazed down at the contestants in the chunuin exam. He knew that Orochimaru was up to no good, and wondered if continuing the exam was such a good idea. The "professor" snapped out of his thoughts when he saw someone shushin in front of him. Standing before him and the surprised Kazekage was none other than the strongest Kage ever to walk the lands, Kazama Arashi. The third was shocked but acted as if nothing had happened.

Meanwhile Orochimaru/Kazekage raised an eyebrow at this newcomer. He could sense that his guards, A.K.A the sound four, were on edge because of Arashi's sudden appearance. The Sandaime didn't notice this because he was so focused on Arashi.

"Ah, Keyaku what are you doing here?" Saurtobi asked. The guards of the Kazekage couldn't help but laugh as they all shared the same thought, _He's named after a topping of ramen, hahaha._ They were shook out of their thoughts when "Keyaku" cleared his throat.

"Kazekage-sama, I suggest you quiet your pathetic shinobi, before I use them to clean the dirt off my shoes." Arashi/Keyaku paused before he continued, "Especially when they would be facing a former kage."

Sarutobi sighed, then slapped his head. _Arashi never had to go show off before, so why now? _He shook his head to clear his mind, Sarutobi looked to his right to see the sand nins reactions. The Kazekage's face was a sight to behold, it was a mixture of puzzlement, wonder, and...worry? The "Kazekage's guards were sweating bullets and the one with paint on his face looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

Orochimaru had to discover what village he was from, former Kage or not, any ninja on that level was a major problem.

"What village were you from?" Orochimaru asked worriedly. "Lets put it like this," Arashi said lazily, "14 years ago, I 'died' sealing the Kyuubi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx scene change...hahaha probably hate to have one now don't you?

The Entire crowd booed as Naruto Uzumaki entered the arena. But either he didn't notice, or, he was acting slow, cause he was waving at everyone, and giving them the peace...wait. Oh, he was giving them the finger.

Arashi looked down at Naruto,and when he saw what he was doing, he smiled. Sarutobi sighed, "I never could get him to stop doing that." seeing Arashi, and Kazekage's looks he continued, "He picked it up when he was three from that Samurai Kenji."

"That's good and all," interrupted the Kazekage, "But can we continue?"

Arashi was still laughing but replied, "Fine, fine, after the Kyuubi appeared..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto pretended to not care but inside it still hurt to know that, except for five people(Temari, Anko, Arashi, Kenji, and Sarutobi) everyone else hated him. But suddenly in the middle of all the booing and name-calling a voice could be heard.

"GO NARUTO! YOU'RE THE BEST, YOU COULD WIN EVEN IF YOU WERE ASLEEP!!!" Uzumaki looked around and saw Anko Mitarashi jumping up and down, like a crack addict that found a kilo of crack. Naruto smiled at her, but then quickly stopped embarrased. But Anko had saw it and knew that she was getting through to him, for the rest of the tournament she cheered for him, even when it wasn't his match. When it was someone elses' match she told the other viewers how much they sucked compared to Naruto, and that he was the best.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Genma sighed for the sixth time in three minutes. He really wished Anko would shut up so he could concentrate, and get the matches underway. Finally, hearing the signal, he turned his attention to the contestants.

"First match..Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara vs. Ino yamanka and Mai." Both teams walked towards the center of the arena and glared at each other.

Shikamaru had a plan to win this match easily, all he needed was his partners' cooperation.

"Pssssst Shino."

"...yes.." the bug user replied.

"You know how girls are afraid of bugs?" the Nara asked.

"...your point?"

"Well when they see bugs they run away, but if they were stuck where they were as the bugs advanced..."

The Aburame put his hand on his glasses, "I see. Very well we'll use your plan."

Genma looked at both teams before lowering his hand, "Begin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru threw some shuriken at Ino and Mai, which made them split up. Mai dodged left while Ino dodged right, they smirked at Shikamaru, not even noticing that they landed near the shadows. Ino did some handseals and was about to do her signature mind-controlling jutsu, when she found that she couldn't move! The Yamanka could hear Mai shouting profanities at Shikamaru and Shino, who was now telling his big roaches to go crawl all over them and suck their chakra.

The result was pandemonium, Mai started screaming and crying, while Ino was scared stiff, and not making a sound. It was so loud that Anko's shouts were blocked out and the crowd started covering their ears. The effect wasn't lost on The Kages as the Kazekage, Arashi, and Sarutobi all covered their ears.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" OROCHIMARU SHOUTED.

"I SAID I WILL SHOW YOU JIRAIYA'S SECRET STASH!" _(a.n. their conversation had switched to Jiraiya and Orochimaru/Kazekage had admitted that he's read a few...about boys. But he didn't tell them that part.)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Shikamaru smirked as he remembered when he and Naruto had pulled the same prank on Sakura and Ino.

**flashback**

_Ino and Sakura had been shouting at Naruto so he decided to get them back, the only problem was that they'd run away if he came near. Shikamaru sighed before muttering troublesome, then said that he's help Naruto only if he wouldn't scream when they pranked the unsuspecting kunoichi. _

_So the two seven year old boys had went into the bushes. Shikamaru saw them and gave Naruto the signal to get into the tree. _

_Sakura and Ino were so caught up talking about Sasugay that they didn't even notice when they walked into the shadow._

_After a minute they realized they weren't moving and looked around wildly, that's when the spiders dropped down on top of them._

_They screamed so loud that Orochimaru named his village Sound. But the funny thing was that a few days later, Naruto admitted that he hadn't dropped the spiders. (weird huh)_

**flashback end**

**x**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru realized that Genma had declared his team the winner. The shadow user looked over at the Kunoichi team, and saw that they were passed out. Shino nodded his head towards Shikamaru and walked back up the stars to where the other contestants were waiting. As they walked by Naruto laughed, "You remember that Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru just smiled at him, and looked at Shino, who was also receiving congratulations.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Genma sighed, it was a funny plan and it worked like a charm. Shaking his head, he called out the contestants for the next match.

"Now for the second match." Genma said loudly, Naruto Uzumaki and Sabaku no Temari vs. Kabuto and Sabaku no Kankuro."

Naruto jumped off the platform and landed on the ground below. Temari landed right beside him and pulled her fan out.

Genma raised his hand, looked at both teams to confirm that they were ready, then lowered his hand. "Second match begin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arashi had his full attention on Naruto's match, and couldn't wait to see what his son could do. Anko had similar thoughts, though she expressed hers verbally, and loudly. (_time to get creative for his match. Never been done before in any of the numerous fics that I've read...)_

As soon as Genma said begin, Both Kankuro and Kabuto rushed at Naruto in a two-on-one assault. Naruto put up a sloppy guard before Kabuto's punch hit him in the jaw. He had little time to rest however, cause Karasu was coming at him fast with a blade looking to stab him in the gut. He quickly rolled out of the way, then immediately did a flip backwards to avoid Kabuto's scalpel.

Temari was pissed cause they were simply attacking Naruto and not both of them so she decided to end that problem.

She quickly lifted her fan into the air and shouted, **Wind style: Wind scythe jutsu!** A massive mini tornado picked up and started towards Kabuto and her brother, while they were distracted she ran towards Naruto to see if he was alright.

She held out her hand, which he took, and she pulled him up. Naruto wiped dust off his clothes, before looking at the Suna kunoichi,

"You don't mind if I hurt your brother till he's in a comma do you?"

She laughed, "No I don't mind, but I'm going to get him first."

Naruto nodded "Kay..lets get them." With that they both charged at their opponent, Naruto to Kabuto, and Temari to Kankuro.

Naruto made two clones and and sent one of them to throw kunai and shurikens at the sound spy, while the other clone launched jutsu after jutsu after him. The real Naruto made a rasengan in his hand and ran as fast as he could at the glassed nin who somehow kept dodging everything. Naruto jumped back and dispelled his clones, he sneaked a look at Temari and saw that she was wiping the floor with Kankuro. Everything his puppet sent at her she just threw it back at him with a wind jutsu.

"It's not good to take your focus off your opponent, you know." Naruto looked at where Kabuto was standing only to find he was gone. Silently the jinchuuriki cursed himself for forgetting about Kabuto.

Pow! A fist came from above him and when he looked up it lodged itself in his left cheek. He fell to the ground and rolled a few feet away. He heard Temari say his name while Kabuto was taunting him. _Darn, it's like he sees every attack and..._ suddenly he had a plan, it was dirty, but would be effective.

To Temari this couldn't have been any easier, plus she got to beat up her brother. He kept sending a bomb or blades at her and with a simple wave of her fan, his weapons were sent right back at him. But she was worried about Naruto, and if he was going to win against Orochimaru's right hand man. _(you know, Iv'e always wondered if there's a left hand man. Who knows.) _

She could only hope, she turned back to her brother who was trying to find a way to hit her. The Suna kunoichi reminded herself to not hurt Kankuro too bad, cause he was needed in the operation. She winced, she had decided to not tell Naruto about the invasion.

_Oh well, I'm sure there are other great guys that are hot, nice, and understanding. _Now she wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was actually in love with Naruto, I mean, besides the villagers who isn't? Teamri sighed before turning back to her brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto made three clones and told them all to go hold Kabuto in place. They dodged his pathetic earth jutsu and each grabbed a part of him. The first two clones grabbed hold of his arms while Naruto's last clone came out of the ground and pulled Kabuto in till all you could see was his head. Naruto calmly walked over there and took Kabuto's glasses off and broke them. The spy was looking around frantically, looking like he was about to cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up where the Kages were, there were different reactions. Arashi was laughing his head off, while Sarutobi slapped his forehead, talking about how that's unbefitting of a Shinobi. Orochimau had a look of amusement, as he had never seen Kabuto in this kind of situation before, and Orochimaru's guards, being kids in reality, were laughing and pointing cause they thought Kabuto was so good.

Anko was laughing and telling Naruto what an ingenious plan he had come up with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sweat dropped, _Wow, all I did was pull off his glasses, and they all go crazy...weird._ Uzumaki looked at Kabuto, who was still looking around and smirked,

"Time to die." Naruto charged a rasengan and ran at Kabuto who was struggling in vain to get out of the ground. The rasengan went through his face and kept going till it disappeared. Naruto then ran over to Kankuro who was crying out in frustration, cause he couldn't hit Temari. He did some hand signs and shouted: **Water Style: Downpour Jutsu. **Kankuro looked up when he felt something land on his head, but he shouldn't have done that. Because as soon as he looked up a waterfall of water came down upon him and his unsuspecting face.

Naruto pointed and laughed at him, "Hahahahahaha, oops, did I wash off your make-up pretty boy?" Kankuro was shaking, and Temari was worried, thinking that maybe that had gone a little to far. But she didn't have time to think further cause she was thrown into the air, and then slammed back down mercilessly.

She cried out and Naruto turned to her, but couldn't do anything as he was also kicked into the side of the arena. The crowd looked around wildly, wondering what had happened to the contestants, when they saw a person land beside Kankuro.

It was Kabuto, with his glasses unbroken, and his face still put together. Everyone gasped while Kabuto shook his head, Did_ they think I'd actually die that easily?_ His question was left unanswered as a giant wind gust hit him directly and caused him to fly into Kankuro, then sending both of them crashing into the wall. Slowly They both got up and walked over to where Temari, and Naruto were. When they were within five feet of each other they stopped. Naruto was glaring at Kankuro, while Temari was doing the same but at Kabuto.

Naruto suddenly looked down at his shoe, and Kankuro did as well. But right after Kankuro looked down, Naruto brought his foot up as hard as he could and lodged it in the puppet users' jaw. _(Picture this. You're standing up and your friend is right in front of you. Then you look at your shoe and he does the same, and while he's distracted looking at your feet you bring it up as fast as you can and BAM right into his chin/jaw/face...but you shouldn't hurt your friends.)_

Kankuro fell on the ground and didn't get up, it was easy to see that his jaw was broken. Temari winced, thinking that now he might have to sit out of the operation. But at least he isn't dead she figured, she looked at Naruto and smiled at him.

"That was a powerful kick Naruto-kun." Said ninja just scratched the back of his head sheepishly,

"Ahh it was nothin, temari-chan."

She just nodded and then they both looked at Kabuto, who was getting worried.

"Hey Temrai-chan."

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Lets finish this quickly, okay?" Temari just pointed her fan at Kabuto, and Naruto charged a rasengan. Kabuto tried to move but when he did, the sand kunoichi raised her fan and shouted **wind scythe jutsu**. The mini tornado was cutting him up but that wasn't all.

Without warning Naruto suddenly shoved his full-powered Rasengan into the tornado and it turned blue, and grew bigger, and started to spin faster. When it hit Kabuto the result was catastrophic. The spy started screaming and he had very deep cuts all over his body.

With his last amount of energy, Kabuto shouted, "I...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...give up...stoppppp." They stopped the blue tornado of destruction, and looked at Genma who declared them the winners.

Naruto turned and looked up at where Arashi was, and saw him clapping and smiling. He then turned to Anko and had to cover his ears. **"Oh MY GOD, NARUTO YOU ARE THE BEST. I TOLD ALL YOU LAZY SUCKERS NARUTO'S THE BEST."** The blond shinobi laughed and turned to Temari, and nodded at her.

Temari smiled at him, and jumped on her fan and flew up to where the other contestants were. Naruto walked up there and saw Gaara in the hallway, with a crazed look in his eyes. Uzumaki walked right past him before he decided to speak, "That was an interesting match, Naruto, you showed no mercy and would've killed that boy if he hadn't been a clone."

Naruto smirked at him, "Just like the way I'll destroy you?"

Gaara laughed an insane laugh before replying, "No, you can try to stop me, but in the end, I will prove my existence."

The kyubi jinchuuriki shrugged, "We'll see, good luck in your match."

Walking to the room with the other contestants, he saw Shikamaru standing there in awe, Shino with his eyebrows raised, Rock Lee saying screw Neji, Naruto is my new rival, Neji looking at him with byakugan, and Sasugay...the look on his face was priceless...a perfect Kodak moment.

Naruto just pointed a finger at him self and said casually, "I'm the king." Everyone sighed and turned around while Genma preceded to call the next match.

_Bore fest, I'll go see what Arashi's up to. _With that thought in mind, Naruto teleported up to where the Kages were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To put it simply, Orochimaru was scared of the potential threat Naruto could cause in the future. The snake master was getting ready for the signal to be put in place, it would only be a few minutes. He heard a groan next to him and saw Sarutobi standing up.

"The matches are going on later than expected, and the Neji/Sasuke vs. Gaara/Lee hasn't started yet so I'm going to the bathroom to relieve myself."

Everyone almost barfed as they had a picture of him sitting on the toilet, giving the peace symbol. (_oh God, I'm choking on my cookies.) S_hivering they didn't say a word till Naruto poofed out of nowhere.

Before he could say anything he was scooped up by Arashi, "Naruto you're the best, that was an awesome trick, the thing with him looking at your shoe, and pulling his glasses off, priceless." The former kage took a breath before continuing, "and that rasengan tornado thing was strong, and emitting massive chakra."

Naruto just grinned at his dad, and sat in the Hokage's chair, saying soon he'd be sitting here when the chunin exams were over.

Soon Anko popped up and gave Naruto congratulations, and hugs for doing so well. She said that later she'd have to give him a present that he'd love forever. Naruto smiled and pulled out a scroll, and did a seal, and a sword wrapped in bandages appeared in his hands. He decided to use it against Temari saying that he wouldn't hold back cause she was a girl.

Orochimaru grinned evilly in his chair, they may be happy but soon their whole world will come crashing down on them. And oh how he couldn't wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 11 end**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How was it? TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT, WHICH YOU PROBABLY DID...I KNOW I SAID THAT THE SAND/SOUND INVASION WOULD BE THIS CHAPTER BUT THINGS GOT OUT OF HAND AND I HAD TO STOP HERE. NOTE THIS PART A OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS. PART B WILL BE OUT SOON.

AND I'VE FINALLY GOT A BETA!!!! NOW ALL THE FUTURE CHAPTERS SHOULD HAVE BETTER GRAMMAR AND LESS MISTAKES. EVERYONE GIVE A BIG THANK YOU TO **GRAPEFRUIT.NINJA! OH,** **AND STARTING NEXT CHAP OR PART I'M GOING TO DO A SHORT RANT ON STUPID THINGS THAT I DON'T LIKE.**

TILL WE MEET AGAIN,

FOURTHS' SON


	12. Chapter 11 part b

**The yondaimes' revenge**

no summary..i'm evil...no really... i am.

**Legend:**

**kyuubi talking**

normal talk

_thoughts_

xxxxxxxxxxxx scene change

**Notes: **Ha I'm kinda mad cause of you all...i mean i spent over 6 or more hours of my time to write part A of chap 11 and i only got 47 reviews...**WHAT THA HELL!!!!** over 10k people have read it yet only 47 nice kind people reviewed. well this part is 4 them...cause they actually bother 2 review...thank you...and now as promised in last chap...o and i know the fight between Gaara's team and Sasuke's team sucks but...here is...

**The Deadly Rant!!**

**Ok 2day the rant is about people using the name Kaze. It's not original and it's stupid!!!! they took it from the word Kazekage. What if people took Ho, from Hokage and used it as someone's name?**

**heres a scenario...**

Ho was walking down the street, being depressed about his gay, stupid name. He sighed and and sweared to kill whatever dumb ass named him Ho. Ho was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone call his name.

" Hey Ho, what are you doing?" Ho sighed and turned to his only friend, in the whole village. 

" Oh sup Wasted, how you feeling?" 

" Wasted ", Wasted replied.

Ho shook his head and continued walking down the street, before he was stopped by a pretty woman coming up to him.

" Hey Ho...will you be my...Hoe?" Wasted was outraged, at this stupid _thing_ called a woman, how dare that skank say that 2 his friend.

" He's not a Hoe!" Wasted shouted.

The woman sighed before looking at him, " His name is HO which makes him a Ho."

While Wasted and the woman were bickering over his Hoey name, he walked off, determined 2 make the author pay...pay dearly.

**See ****wouldn't it be bad if someone named a character Ho? I think that scenario spoke 4 itself...don't name your person ho, or Kaze, cause then people get stupid ideas. Ok? thank you 4 your time...now part b of chap 11**

**Deadly ( sort of) rant over!!!!!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapter 11 part b begin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi was waiting in the line 4 the bathroom, and the line had 300 people in it. He groaned inwardly, he may be the Hokage, but he can't cut in front of everyone else, that would be rude. Oh how the old man hoped His bladder could take it, even though he had his diaper on he was worried about his ability to fight off the call of nature. Sighing he stood there in line for Kami knows how long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke and Neji, although both of them being the rookie of the year, were not doing well against Lee and Gaara. While they both had speed and skill, and the use of their bloodlines, their constant bickering, and the non-use of teamwork, was contributing to why they were losing...badly. Neji had 2 cracked ribs, a busted lip, wounds all over his body, and a broken left arm, all thanks to Gaara.

While Sasugay was less injured, his pride was extremely hurt, and he was feeling frustrated thanks to Lee. Sasugay had the same speed as Lee, and some of the same moves, but he didn't have experience with it, and experience is a thing you need. Lee was really injuring everyone, his teammate Gaara included, by going WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Every time he hit Sasugay, which was like every 2 seconds. And that is what caused them to almost lose.

Lee ran as fast as he could across the arena, and soon closed the distance between himself and the prized Uchiha, who launched a few fireballs at him, to try to keep him away. Lee quickly dodged these and planted his left foot in Sasugay's chest. On cue, he shouted WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, which caused Gaara to hold his head in agony, which gave Neji the chance to hit a few tenketsu points in his arms. When Sasuke saw that Gaara was distracted and hurt, he ran over to him, and executed a series of kicks on the sand user's body.

Feeling angry that no one was interested in fighting him, Lee charged at Neji and tried to knock him up into the air. But the Hyuuga saw the attack coming and spun around to block The taijutsu users' attack. Everyone could tell however, that Neji's attention wasn't on Lee, his gaze was fiercely placed on Sasuke Uchiha.

" You fool." Neji shouted, " Gaara was my opponent, not yours."

Sasuke sneered at him in response, " Haha, your point, I fight who I want, a loser like you wouldn't understand."

Neji snarled, " I'll show you that it was fate that decided who would win this match, and beat the three of you." With that he ran at Sasuke, and tried to hit Sasuke's heart. The Uchiha quickly flipped away, but he still felt the effects, as shown when he fell to one knee. Everyone in the stands booed at them, while Gaara was trying to stop his "mother" from forcing it's way inside of him.

Lee ran over to Gaara to if he was okay, but he only succeeded in getting knocked into the air by the sand. The Kazekage was panicking, not only was the 4th Hokage still alive, now it seemed that Gaara(his secret weapon) was getting out of control, and last but not last, Orochimaru was stupid enough to actually try to consider the operation. What Arashi said next though made him wonder about the Kage's allegiance to Konoha.

" So, what do you think of that new village?"

Orochimaru new he had to play it safe, " not much, except for the fact that their genin seem to have special abilities."

Arashi nodded, " yeah, I'd love to team up with them sometime, they seem alright."

Orochimaru didn't say anything, but inside his head he was thinking at the possibilities of them teaming up. He also didn't know that The Yondaime's gaze was directed at him when he said that. The match below was a mess, it went from Gaara and Lee vs. Sasuke and Neji, to Gaara vs. Lee vs. Sasuke vs. Neji. The crowd went from booing to cheering, and some of the ninjas were gambling on who would win.

The entire floor was destroyed, and it kept getting even more messed up. Naruto was betting on Gaara to win, seeing as he had the most power, and because Neji, Lee, and Sasuke, were working together to try to beat him.(note the word try)

Gaara was losing even more control of himself by the second. His sand was actually taking the shape of a medium-sized raccoon.

Baki and the sand siblings were freaked out of their minds as they remembered what the Shukaku had done when it was released before. But Naruto couldn't care less, cause everyone else had bet on the other 3 just because of two of their bloodlines, and that they were all leaf ninja, and now he was raking in all the money. The fight was WAY one sided, with Gaara pulverizing his three opponents, and said 3 ninja getting repeatedly smashed against the ground.

Everyone grudgingly handed Naruto their money when Gaara launched all of his sand into the air, and slammed it back down onto the ground, effectively crushing the ground and his opponents' bodies. Everyone had different reactions, well first EVERYONE winced cause of the obvious pain, the genin( Naruto included) were a little freaked out by his performance. While the crowd was booing him, because of how bad he beat 3 of their leaf ninja. But still everyone was impressed, even though they officially hated him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Genma sighed as he raised his hand to silence the crowd, he was tired of this job.( that describes me, it's 4 in the morning and my eyes are so red, but i don't have a job 4 now, thank god) Eventually they got the message and closed their mouthes, but not before some random guy shouting YOU SUCK!! Ignoring it ,_for now, _Genma called the next match.

**Nara Shikimaru vs. Aburame Shino!!**

Said two Genins shook each others' hand before going down to the broken arena. Genma made sure both were ready, before shouting, " BEGIN."

**5 minutes later**

The match had been on for 5 min. but The two genin had only tried to attack each other 2 times which resulted in Shikimaru paralyzing Shino's Bugs, but not knowing what to do with them.( OMG Shikimaru doesn't know something after all!!)

After going through some possible outcomes of the match, Shiksmaru pulled out a few shurikens and threw them at Shino, who had his bugs block them, then throw them back at the shadow genin. Shikamaru rolled out of the way and extended his shadow to catch Shino, but missed by a few feet.

Shino quietly made a mark on the ground and jumped behind it. The bug user then lifted his left arm and bugs surrounded his arm, then his whole body. Wondering what Shino was going to do next, Shikamaru got in his thinking pose and sat there. Of course unlike Temari in the anime who just stood there, Shino wasn't going to let shikamaru have the time to come up with a plan. He did a hand signal and in a flash he was transported behind Shikamaru who didn't seem to notice that his opponent was right behind him.

But obviously he knew cause right before shino's hand hit the back of his neck, he sent out his shadow and captured the aburame in his kage mane jutsu. Shikamaru then raised his hand and said that he quit cause he was out of chakra, and that he didn't want to make Shino look bad. Behind his coat and glasses was a smirk in Shino's face, he'd have to face shikamru again.

Walking off Shikamaru looked up at the other contestants and saw, Gaara with the same bloodlusty(is that a word..no? who cares.) look on his face, Naruto was shaking his head while smiling, then Temari, who...was looking at him with something between respect, and slight disappointment? She nodded at him and he nodded back, then kept walking back up to the stands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari was worried about her match with naruto, not only did she not know his skill level, but he might try to kill her if the invasion happened. She'd just have to pray that the attack didn't happen during her match. cause if it did then she might be in for the fight of her life.

Genma called both Naruto and Temari down to the arena floor to begin their match. When they got down there he raised his hand and said. " begin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto smiled at Temari, who did the same, while he was pulling his sword off his back. But while he was doing that Temari noticed something strange happening, feathers were falling to the ground. And half the people at the arena were asleep, while Sound/sand ninjas were pouring into the arena through a big crack in the wall.

The Sand kunoichi was brought back to her senses when her team dropped by her side, and when she felt alot of killing intent directed at her. Frantically she looked around for the source when she suddenly turned her head towards Naruto, and saw him looking at her team, but mainly her. With a look of betrayal,digust,and hatred he unwrapped his sword and pointed the strange blade at her.

" It always comes to this doesn't it?"

Temari swore she heard a dark,evil chuckle,before Naruto came rushing at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 11 part b end **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

yes i'm ending it here, i don't care if it's short, next chap will be the invasion. REVIEW!!!!

till we meet again,

Fourth's son


	13. chap 12: present 4 good reviews

**The Yondaime's revenge**

**disclaimer: don't own Naruto, otherwise he'd be in akatsuki..like he will be in this fic.**

**kyuubi talking**

naruto talking

_thoughts_

xxxxx or XXXXX scene change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

k i'm releasing this early, cause of the positive reviews i got!!! i'd also like to thank Tsukuyomi Amaterasu for giving me some good advice about some certain things.

this chap will hope fully be longer cause last chap was short but i had 2 end it there so i could do some things. Note this chap may not be fixed like other chaps and may have errors in it cause my beta grapefruit.ninja is outta town right now. well hope you l,ike it any way. o and the rating might go up to m because of language and gore.

now time for...

**THE DEADLY RANT!!!!**

**Okay today's rant is about...Deidara!!!! I mean, why do people like him so much? Oh wow, he has tongues in his mouth, that eat clay, BIG WHOOP!! clay isn't the only thing his hands eat if you know what i mean. And he has sexuality issues, looking like a girl but insists he's a boy...maybe he's both? I mean okay maybe he's sorta strong, but why do people like him so much? interesting...he's just like haku, he looks like a girl but he's a boy. but what happens when you look like that? you instantly become perfect for both yaoi and regular pairings. why else did people like haku so much? some people are fucking stupid!!!**

**well thats it right now.**

**DEADLY RANT OVER!!!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12 begin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto rushed at Temari with the though of slicing her in two with his sword, but before he could reach her, he was violently picked up and slammed into the arena wall by reddish sand. Grunting Naruto tried to get up only to be picked up and thrown into the wall repeatedly, till he felt like he was going to pass out. He was about to be attacked again but Gaara got distracted when Anko and some chuunin(note that means some unimportant chuunin, not alot of chuunins) threw several kunai and shurikens at Gaara to stop him from attacking the defenseless Naruto.

Noticing that he wasn't getting beaten anymore, Naruto leaned against the wall and slowly stood up. With his blurred vision he couldn't see much, except Anko looking at him with a smile on her face. A warm feeling spread over him as he shook his head to help clear his vision, and get him more awake. When Naruto saw that he was better, he got up and grabbed his sword and held it in front of him, in a defense stance. It was the first time Anko or anyone else saw it and the snake mistress couldn't help but think that it was a bit odd.

The hilt was a dark red with some black wrapping around it. And there were two blades on the hilt( think kadaj's blade from ffvii advent children) but the blades were long and thick and jagged, and had little spikes near the top. The blade looked like it would own someone really quickly. She knew it was the work of Kenji seeing as he liked for people to be tortured. She smiled at Naruto and nodded her approval when he saw her looking at the blade.

Naruto still seemed unsure of her, but still stood beside her and the chuunin facing Kankuro. The blonde haired teen directed his gaze at Temari, who looked at him sadly,before turning his gaze towards Gaara.

' Your opponent is me Naruto Uzumaki, " Gaara shouted maniacally(is that a word?)

Anko spared a glance at Naruto and the chuunin, " Will you two be alright?" The chuunin nodded, while Naruto asked her the question. She smirked before pulling out some kunai. " What do you think? " Naruto shook his head before charging at Gaara who just stood there as his sand just blocked Naruto's upward slice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arashi smirked at Orochimaru and his pathetic attempt of a barrier. Wordlessly he took out a kunai and did the Hirashin at Orochimaru, only to go back to his original location once he got right in front of The snake sennin. He laughed when he saw that Orochimaru was sweating bullets, and was trying to block an attack he didn't even make. Orochimaru scowled when he realized that Arashi was playing around and wasn't even taking him seriouslly. With some hand seals he sent some snakes at Arashi who just sliced them in half with his strange looking kunai.

Arashi saw the ANBU squad sitting outside the barrier so he decided to make things more interesting. He made a siganl to them that told them to get ready. Wordlessly they tensed theiur body ready for what was about to happen. Arashi drew a seal on his hand. He then aimed for his target, the fat kid behind the barrier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The chuunin, who's name was Kenji( some people might see what's happened here.) was taking on Temari and Kankuro, and was beating them both with a blade giant blade he pulled out of nowhere. Kenji dodged a whirlwind sent at him, but then he...jumped in it? he let it lift him into the air then, when Temari turned around thinking she had won, he jumped off and shot at her like a torpedo. His sword went right through the side of her abdomen. He laughed when Blood came pourin out of the wound and when she coughed up blood. Kenji turned towards Kankuro who was looking at his sister. Now that the kunoichi was unconscious, it was a one on one fight.

Kankuro sent his puppets arm at Kenji hoping to stab him, but Kenji dodged it, then proceeded to jump on it and ran at Kankuro who was shocked and couldn't reactin time before a blade got rammed through his stomach. Kenji wiped the blood off of his sword and turned around only to see Naruto standing there staring at him with his jaw hanging on the floor. But Naruto smiled a sly smile when he saw the blade in Kenji's hand . The swordsman to smiled as his henge was released and showed him in his original all black clothes with silver armor. Kenji nodded at Naruto before running off to join Anko in beating the holy hell out of Baki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baki sighed when Kenji dropped down beside Anko and stared at him. Anko and Kenji looked at each other with a smirk promising pain, then looked at him and started to laugh evily. He shook his head, great now he had to deal with two sadists. With another sigh he lifted his blade and got ready to strike. when suddenly a richoting kunai bounced off the wall behind him and stabbed him in the back on the throat, effectively killing him. Both Sadist sweatdropped then shook their heads when they heard that random guy shout " YOU GOT OWNED BY A SMALL OBJECT SAND JOUNIN! "

Sighing they both walked off to help Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Without warning Arashi ran over to the fat kid's barrier and slammed his hand into it. The Barrier around the kid broke into pieces, and cut the kid in the back, before disappearing. With the kid in pain and holding his back the barrier broke, and in came the ANBU.

Orochimaru went on a fit, stomping and cursing, and shouting vulgarities, so he didn't notice when his legs got burned off by acid from a ANBU member's jutsu. Arashi walked over to What was left of Orochimaru's body, before gathering a BIG rasengan in his hand. The snake sennin pleaded with him, promising to give him power, the secret of immortality, anything as long as Arashi spared his life. Said former kage just laughed before glaning at orochimaru." well this is the end for you snake."

With that he waited till the snake sennin opened his mouth before shoving the huge rasengan right down his throat. Seeing that Orochimaru was dead, and that The ANBU were getting ready to break the barrier of the red haired girl, Arashi sat down where a minute later Sarutobi joined him, looking relieved and happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto jumped on the highest roof trying to evade the sand that came at him. He hit the sand and sent it flying back at Gaara, who was using the other half of his sand blocking Anko and kenji's attacks. Hearing an explosion from the kage booth, Naruto looked up and saw a girl trying to hold her barrier up. She suddenly turned and looked at him, and they both blushed at one another. From Naruto's p.o.v she looked hot. She probably thought the same thing as she forgot about the barrier and kept staring at him blushing heavily. Sadly the staring wasn't meant to last as the barrier broke and the ANBU arrested her for interragation.

He shook his head before turning back to Anko, who was telling him to pay attention. He was about to attack Gaara when Kenji landed an attack on Gaara's kanji, and Demonic chakra started pouring out. He thought for a minute before patting his stomach and asking Kyuubi if he was ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arashi was about to say good job to the ANBU when he felt the surge of demonic chakra down below. _' Naruto ' he thought._ He shushined down to arena roof, and prepared a sealing jutsu for the red haired boy. He saw Anko, Naruto, and some swordsman fighting against Gaara so he could use the distraction to place the seal on him.

HE rushed at Gaara, and slammed his hand on his forehead, right before the sand hit him hard in his gut. Arashi slowly got up and looked at the red haired sand user who actually looked happy. The kage then turned to Naruto who was standing by Anko, who had her hand on Naruto's shoulder. Arashi nodded at them, then turned to see that the swordsman had disappeared without a trace.

The yellow flash walked over to Naruto and smiled at him, after he kissed Anko on the lips. Moments later they saw a Giant snake crash through the city, well at least before a white haired man on a giant frog stopped it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

35 minutes later, it was confirmed that Konoha had beat both sound and sand, although the number of casulties was fairly high. a minute later Cheers rang all through out Konoha, singnifying the victory of the greatest ninja village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi got up and walked over to Arashi with a big smile in his face, " thanks to you Orochimaru is dead. "

Arashi smiled, " yeah well he was bound to die sometime soon. "

The third hokage laughed before looking at Naruto, who was sleeping with his head in Anko's lap. " you know that's one heck of a kid you have there. "

The 4th looked at Naruto before turning back to Sarutobi, " i know, someday he'll surpass me. "

Sarutobi nodded knowingly before Arashi spoke up, " Well i gotta go. "

" Huh, go where? '

Arashi gave him a sly smile before replying, " Well to show the sound village who their new Otokage is. "

With that he walked off, leaving a speechless Sarutobi behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 12 end**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there you people go, an early chapter for the positive reviews. It's short but doesn't it end with you wanting to know more?

well review!!!! hope you liked it.

till we meet again,

fourth's son


	14. Chap 13: calm before the storm pt1

the yondaime's revenge

disclaimer: why would i even want to own naruto...cause its awesome. can u blame me?

legend

kyuubi talking

talk

thoughts

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx scene change

see what happens when i'm in a good mood? two early chapters. after this chaps will be back to normal..time of being released every 2 or 3 weeks. I got alot of good responses 4 last chapter..especially for the ending...hehe glad every1 liked it. this chap is you could say the calm before the strom cause after this chap..all chaos ensues. remember my beta is out of state so might have alot of grammer errors, etc. hopefully i'll get more good responses for chap 14 as well. now its time for...

THE DEADLY RANT!!!!!

ok 2day's rant is about a certain bitch named...Sasuke. There's so many things wrong with Sasugay that i can't even begin to name them all. He has recently made alot of controversy in the manga and other places, by killing Orochimaru, and being higher than Kage level. He still won't beat Itachi, so he migh as well go train some more..everyone agrees..right? I am glad however that the raven haired bitch actually did something right by getting rid of that gay, perverted pale faced freak. So i think that Sasugay got lowered a bit on the bitch scale( but he's still the leader of the bitch scale) I do agree that he is sort of too powerful..just a little bit. Cause if naruto doesn't get above Sasugay's level than it's no wonder why Naruto dies in the next movie...yes thats right he dies. Otherwise it wouldn't say things like...his last breathe.or...his last battle...or it wouldn't show part of the movie where...sasuke, sakura, and kakashi are standing over Naruto's grave. Go on youtube and search naruto movie 4..or something like that...youtube might have the trailer. ok..this was actually an open ended rant that involved sasuke...but whatever...now on to chap 14!!

DEADLY RANT OVER!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 14 begin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi was in a state of shock at what he just heard. But really it was a good thing, cause now There could be an alliance between Sound and Konoha..and maybe they could get Sand to join too. If they did form an alliance then He would make sure the peace would last by arranging marriages, from both villages. Sarutobi looked over at Naruto, and suddenly had a perverted grin on his face. He could arrange a marriage for Naruto with that red haired girl that was in the barrier, or maybe that blonde haired girl from sand, or why not both? Then little Naruto would get two pieces of booty, Sarutobi laughed like a little pervert that just discovered Jiraiya's house.

5 minutes later Naruto woke up to the feeling of someone rubbing their hand through his hair. He opened his eyes but didn't move when he saw that his face was VERY close to Anko's chest. He blushed, but then remembered that she was his mother, and he couldn't think such thoughts about his mother. But he couldn't help it as he realized that if he focused his eyes he could actually see through the fabric, and see the glorious hooters that were barely concealed( sick,twisted mind huh?) Deciding that he needed to get out of there, he groaned to let her know that he was awake. Anko hugged him and gave him a little smirk, " so you finaly woke up eh? "

Naruto grinned at her before speaking, " we won? " Anko nodded, " yeah, we crushed them. " Naruto gave her a small smile, " good, cause that would've sucked if we lost to some pathetic shinobi from some gay villages like sound and sand. "

Anko laughed, " well the sound village won't be like that anymore, with their new kage being your dad. "

Naruto stood up and looked around, it was then that he realized that he was still on the roof. Shaking his head he continued looking around, out of the corner of his eye he saw an injured Gaara carrying Temari and, Kankuro, on his sand. He looked back at Anko, who was still sitting on the ground. " i'll be right back. " Without waiting for an answer he grabbed his sword and jumped off the building, landed on the ground, and ran off after Gaara and the sand siblings. Arashi would have to wait.

( you'll find out what happens to The sand siblings next chaps so don't ask okay?)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx random cliff overlooking konoha

" Did you see that Itachi? "

" Yes i saw Kisame, the family's power is great. "

" Getting Naruto will be a hell of alot harder with the damn 4th hokage still alive. "

Itachi thought for a minute, " i don't think so, judging on the way Arashi acts( akatsuki knows his name) he hates Konoha and might want to join us. "

Kisame didn't say anything for a moment, " Your suggesting we give Arashi, the yellow flash, the strongest hokage ever, a invitation to join akatsuki? "

Itachi shook his head, " No, not just Arashi, We invite Naruto as well, so when the time comes, He'll give up the fox willingly. "

Kisame nodded in agreement, " yeah, and they'll be great additions to Akatsuki, Though we'll have two eliminate two existing members. "

Itachi had a light in his eyes, " We'll get rid of deidara, cause he's the weakest, and Tobi, cause he's starting to get rebellious, and not listen to the leader. "

Kisame nodded, " when do we give them an invitation? "

" We'll give it to them, after Naruto arrives in the sound village. "

The former swordsman looked at the Uchiha confused, " and how do you know that the brat will go to the sound village? "

Itachi sighed before replying, " he'll go there cause his father is there. "

Kisame nodded in understanding, " okay i got you. "

With that plan worked out they wordlessly headed towards the border of the sound village where the downfall of tobi and deidara would take place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 1 week later

Sasuke couldn't believe that he wasn't getting any stronger why everyone else seemed to be on the verge of surpassing him. That's why he made up his mind of going to the sound village to get stronger. He didn't need anyone or anything as long as he got power the power to take down his brother. Of course getting there without help from the sound 5, who were captured, would be a problem, but he could make it. With these thoughts in mind he walked out the door, knowing no one would stop him, cause of the party at Ino's house.(remember he's going there earlier than in the anime/manga.)

Thinking of the power he would reach, Sasuke Uchiha walked out the door, not knowing that when he reached the sound village, no one would give him any training.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 1 day later

Naruto walked down the hall of the chamber to the Otokage's room. Room wasn't the right word, it was the size of a small mansion split into 3 parts. There was the kitchen/training room/dinig room, which was in the north part. then in the south part there was the living area with Arashi and Anko's room when she came to sound, then Naruto's room, then The living room. then in the west room was Orochimaru's pride and joy, the library with all the jutsu he's ever stolen or learned in there. ( this doesn't mean Naruto's gonna be some freakishly strong shinobi with muscles like the hulk, i'm just describing the house, tho he will learn a few new jutsu.)

The whole thing was shaped like a three parts of a circle. It was huge, perfect for the otokage and his family. When he got there he saw Arashi sitting in his lazy boy chair doing paperwork. Naruto shut the door as The otokage looked at him with a smile.

" any news pops? "

Arashi's eyebrow twitched, " it seems that the ninja loyal to that snake are all wiped out, there weren't as many people loyal to him as he thought. " " On another note, Konoha has released the sound 4 as a show of good will. "

Naruto snorted, " I know that the old man is honoring the treaty, but his shinobi will probably try to kill the 4 chuunin once they leave the village. " ( yes in this fic their chuunin, Naruto is a chuunin to.)

Arashi smiled at him, " correct, that's why you and two jounins, and 3 chuunins will go to the border of fire country and retrieve them. "

Naruto groaned, " oh alright. " He was about to walk off when Arashi stopped him. " Naruto, my spies in konoha also tell me that yesterday, Sasuke Uchiha left the village. " " If you see him, do beat his ass and give him back to Konoha will you? "

Naruto nodded at him before walking out to meet his fellow squad members. Arashi turned back to the letter in his hand that had only 3 words on it. ' Akatsuki wants you ' Sighing he put the letter in his pocket and started on his lunch break.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi looked at the genin and jounin in front of him. There stood Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, and Anko.(you'll see later on why there's fewer people and why lee and chouji aren't there.)

" If you 5 didn't know, last night Sasuke Uchiha left the village, and is headed to sound village. "

They all looked shocked except for Anko. " So you want us to go and get him, is that right? "

Sarutobi looked at her, " that's correct, and if you see squad 8 then lend them your assistance if necessary. "

Shikamaru sighed, " you mean the team of jounin and chuunin that were sent to take the 4 chuunin back to the sound village? " haa...how troublesome.."

They all looked at him, " what i could see their headband, and with their skills it's obvious that htey were above genin level. "

Everyone shrugged before Sarutobi spoke again, " right thats only if you run into that squad, so if you don't then don't go out of your way. "

Anko nodded before asking The old man a question, " ummm...after the mission could i maybe visit..." she trailed off.

" Of course you can...but try not to stay longer than a week. "

She nodded then leaded her team out of the office and told them they had 1 hour to get ready. She knew that She was sent on this mission cause of the uchiha's curse seal, if things got out of hand, then she'd show the brat that he wasn't the only one with the damn seal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 5 hours later

Naruto and his group was almost to the border of fire country, and everything was going great. His team consisted of normal jounins and chuunins with above average ability. The leader of the squad was named Madra, and Naruto sweared he had heard that name before from somewhere. The other jounins name was Kyra and she was HOT, and Naruto couldn't even look at her without feeling funny. Of course Kyra obviously knew this as she was constantly teasing him, even though they didn't know each other well.

Her most noticable features were her shiny, silver, hair, and her deep green eyes. Well if you counted her Big bust, then that would be her most noticable feature. The chuunins' name were Hanzo, Danzo, and Tanzo, and they were brothers.( go figure) Naruto hopped off another tree branch trying to get away form Kyra, and her tricks.

About 5 minutes later, They arrived at the border and saw Konoha's team standing there with the 4 chuunin. Madra led his team up to them and they stood there. But the Whole squad of Konoha stood shocked still when they saw Madra standing there. He smirked at them and told the 4 chuunin to come by his side, which they did reluctantly. Naruto looked at the 4 chuunin and stopped when his gaze fell on the red haired girl from before. She looked at him too, but then turned away with a blush on her face. Wordlessly Madra gave Naruto a document, then pushed The blonde haired boy, and tanzo up there in front of Kurenai and the other Shinobi from Konoha. Naruto would've tripped if he hadn't of fallen into Kurenai's arms. With a blush he thanked her and hander her the document.

The transaction was completed, and everyone was about to leave when a kunai came out and went into tanzo's head killing him effortlessly. Madra ordered everyone back which they complied with, when 20 Iwa ninja's came out of an opening in the forest. The leader was an ugly motherfucker with scars all over his face and body. He stepped forward and laughed.

" Well what do we got here? " " some ninja from Konoha and sound? " ": Well boys get ready to kill them all. "

With a shout The Iwa ninjas ran at The sound/konoha nins. Too bad they didn't know who they were up against.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyra blocked a kunai that would've hit Naruto in the heart. She was going to protect her Naruto whether he wanted her too or not. Yes that right she said her Naruto, cause Arashi had given her permission to marry Naruto when he turned 16. She doesn't know why, but she didn't care, Naruto was a sweet, nice, and good looking boy, at the age of 14. She was only 16 so there was only an two age difference. Soon Naruto would come to realize that she wasn't just teasing Naruto, but that she actually loved him since she first saw him.

Thats why she would protect him with her life. It's too bad though that since she was focused on Naruto, she never saw the kunai that went through her abdomen. now she'd lose a week of spending time with Naruto cause sh'ed be in the stupid hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto ran to Kyra's body and forced some of Kyuubi's chakra into the wound. seeing that she'd be okay he did some hand seals and shouted, " Thunder Blast Jutsu "

A grey cloud hung over the Iwa nins and let down a flash of lighting that fried 5 nins. now there were only seven left. Looking around for anyone that needed help, he ran over to Kurenai when he saw that a Kunai was going to pierce her through the heart. Seeing no other alternative he jumped in front of it as it slammed into his shoulder. With a grunt he fell to the ground, but not before letting loose his own kunai which multiplied into 15 and killed 2 more ninjas. The last 5 got killed by Hanzo, and Danzo teaming up with the Konoha ninjas.

( ok i know that this battle scene probably sucked..but i just needed it throw it in their for later reasons.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After everyone was patched up, Kurenai walked over to Naruto and smiled at him.

" You know, I could've blocked that Kunai. "

" Maybe, but I just wanted to make sure you were safe. "

Kurenai looked at him for a minute before walking over to him and placing her lips on his for a few seconds.

" Well thank you for your concern..that's a rare trait in a man. "

Naruto just nodded stupidly, while Kurenai walked off.

" come see me when your in Konoha. "

Naruto was left there thinking about what she meant when Madra walked over to him and smirked at him, " see i told you thats it good to help a hot woman. " Naruto blushed thinking about the kiss. " Now come on lets get back to the sound village. "

Naruto got up and started walking with The jounin. " Hai Madra-sensei. "

With that the 7 chuunins and leader left the forest with Naruto holding kyra on his back. Slowly they made their way back the sound village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 1 hour before sound team reaches their village

Sasuke cursed, Getting out had been pretty easy, cause no one had saw him. But now he had to face 5 genin(everyone is still a genin) and that lady from the F.O.D.(forest of death) And since the Sound 4 were in jail.( remember he lefty before they were released.) no one had stopped the genin from following him so now he had to face all the shinobi.

The Uchiha made a Chidori and rammed it into Neji's shoulder, and laughed as the Hyuuga fell to the ground in pain. Now that He had stopped all the genin he had to take care of the Jounin. He smirked as the Curse mark spread all over his body. But then he knew something was wrong when Anko started laughing. She walked up to him and got in a fighting stance.

" You know, your not the only one with that power, Uchiha. "

She smirked as her own curse seal begin spreading all over her body. Sasuke sneered as he got in a stance and got ready to fight who was possibly his strongest opponent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 30 min after sound team reaches village.

Naruto sighed as he walked into Kyra's room, to check on her. He was happy when he saw her sitting up, writing something. She turned to look at him when he made a sound.

" Hey there cutie. "

Naruto ignored the comment as best as he could. he walked up to her and accidently layed his hand on hers. Which she seemed to notice as her face glowed with happiness.

" How are you, Kyra? "

" I'm good, since a unreal chakra healed my body, i'll get out tomorrow. "

Naruto nodded, " well that's good to know. "

There was silence before Naruto asked her a question that was bugging him.

" Why did you protect me? " " I could've looken out for myself you know. "

Kyra winced, it sounded like he was scolding her. " I know i just wanted to make sure that you stay safe no matter what. "

Naruto squeezed her hand, " but why? "

Kyra lookd him in the eye, " Because i love you. "

The blonde haired ninja looked shock beyond belief, " you...lo...love me...no..your...lying. "

The silvered haired beauty reached up and put her hand on Naruto's cheek. " It's the truth, I love your personality, how you treat everyone with kindness, The way you are, The way you look, And how you carry a monster inside of you. "

Naruto gasped and looked at her, " So you know about Kyuubi...and you don't care? "

Kyra smiled at him, before hugging him, " that's right i don't care..if anything i'm glad that you have it, since if I fail to protect you then the fox will take over. "

Naruto smiled at her, " Your crazy for thinking the fox will care for me, i mean sure we trust each other but.." Kyra put a finger over his lips. " It doesn't matter..about the fox or what happens to me..i'm just glad your okay. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arashi was busy thinking about the two letters he recieved. ' It's all up to Naruto ' he thought, ' what ever he decides to do, is what we'll do. '

He was brought out of his thoughts as Naruto walked in with a big smile on his face. Naruto saw the letters in his hand and instantly became serious.

Arashi just gave him a look that said it's your choice. Naruto thought for a minute about the pros and cons of joining Akatsuki. Then suddenly he thought of something.

" I want to join, but You can't leave the village cause your the Otokage. "

Arashi nodded, " good point, so what do you suggest we do? "

Naruto smirked at him, " well send the letter back and ask the Akatsuki if they'd like a village to live in. "

Arashi smiled a big smile before writing something and giving it to some man in the corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx day later

Itachi looked at the letter he recieved, " hmmm...interesting...we'll have to show this to the leader. "

Kisame nodded then whispered to Itachi. " Their here. "

Itachi looked up and saw Deidara, and Tobi walking forward to meet them.

" Hey Shark fa.." Deidara was cut off as Kisame appeared from behind him, and sliced him in half.

The clone beside Itachi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Kisame laughed nervously as the Uchiha gave him a look, " what, i never was one for idle talk. "

Itachi shrugged and did the Mangekyou sharingan on Tobi who was preparing a Jutsu to hit The two akatsuki members with.

Tobi started laughing, " you know the Sharingan won't work on me. " Itachi smirked, maybe not, but, i was just going to distract you, so Kisame could cut you through with his sword. "

Tobi shrieked as in the real world Kisame cleaved through him cleanly.

Releasing the Sharingan, Itachi wordlessly took the two rings from their fingers and put them in his pocket. He motioned to Kisame to follow him as he walked back towards to the base to report to the leader.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13 end

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

there's the last chapter that i'm going to release early...hope you enjoyed it!!!! remember to look past the errors. Don't ask about Gaara or Temari or Kankuro as you'll see what happened to them in the next chapter. REVIEW!!!!!!!!

till we meet again,

fourth's son

i know that the fights might've sucked but i wasn't focused on that..so don't worry about that too much..please!!...review!!


	15. calm before the storm pt 2

**the yondaime's revenge**

**disclaimer: if i owned Naruto, he'd live in greenery country and have fun with haruna every other day.**

**legend**

**kyuubi talking**

naruto talking

_thoughts_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx scene change

damn it, see what you people made me do? now i can't stop writing!!! damn you all to hell!!!! not really.hope you appreciate what i'm doing for you all. This is calm before the strom part 2...this chapter is short...but needs to be like that. I'm glad that everyone understood why the fighting scenes were so sucky. Thanks for dealing with it, and not getting all pissed. Hope you all like this chapter.

ok here is the ...

**DEADLY RANT!!!!**

**2DAYS RANT IS ABOUT MUSIC!!!! PEOPLE THINK THAT YOU CAN ONLY LISTEN TO ONE TYPE OF MUSIC, WHERE THATS NOT TRUE!!! THEY THINK THAT IF YOU LISTEN TO...LETS SAY RAP...THEN YOU HOULDN'T LISTEN TO ANYTHING ELSE BUT RAP. SAMETHING WITH PEOPLE THAT LIKE ROCK OR SOME OTHER MUSIC!!! PEOPLE CAN LISTEN TO OTHER TYPES OF MUSIC..OR DIFFERENT ARTISTS. FOR EXAMLPE I LISTEN TO ROCK, HIP HOP, TRIP HOP, ALTERNATIVE, SYMPHONY, HEAVY METAL, ETC. YOU CAN LISTEN TO DIFFERENT TYPES OF MUSIC..IT'S ACTUALLY BETTER IF YOU DO!!! O AND TRIP HOP IS ARTISTS LIKE ICP, AND TWIZTID, ETC. IF I LIKE THEIR MUSIC THEN I LISTEN TOO IT. SIMPLE.**

**HOPE YOU LEARNED SOMETHING 2 DAY!!!**

**DEADLY RANT OVER**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 14 begin**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" Sasuke Uchiha, wanted for attempted treason, come back to the village now. "

Sasuke looked at Anko like she was stupid, " No, why would i go somewhere where i'll continue to be weak like everyone else? "

She smirked at him, " No one else is weak, just you...this is your last chance..come to the village or else. "

Uchiha sneered, " haha i don't think so snake bitch. "

Anko growled, " WHAT, did you just say, you little homo? "

Sasuke ignored her as he got in the uchiha's fighting stance.

Anko shook her head and before Sasuke could react, lauched some snakes at him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" Leader-sama, you should look at this. " Itachi told their leader.

" What is it Itachi? "

Itachi handed him the leader which the leader proceeded to read. " hahahaha...interesting...very well...we accept. "

The Uchiha nodded and took the letter back and gave it to Kisame, " Give that to The otokage or Naruto. "

Kisame grinned and ran off without a word.

Hidan stepped out of the shadows, " I can understand us asking Arashi to join us, and sure Naruto has the kyuubi, but why does a little kid have to join us? "

Leader sighed before answering, " because he will be powerful, and if Arashi ever tries to pull something then we have his son with us. "

Hidan nodded in Understanding, " ah, i see, ok i get it now. "

The leader sighed again, " good, by the way has anyone seen deidara, or Tobi lately? "

Itachi spoke up," I did you the favor of getting rid of the two worst members. "

The head man chuckled, " Hehe well thats good, now everyone get ready to move out, in a week. "

There was a chorous of Hai's as everyone left to get ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke grunted in pain as he tried to escape Anko's attacks. He growled in anger as his fire jutsu missed cause her improved speed was too much. He was getting angrier and angrier by the second so he didn't notice when His body suddenly sprouted wings, and his power sky rocketed. across from him Anko gasped, knowing that the Uchiha had entered the second level of the damn curse seal. She was brought out of her thoughts as a maniacal sasuke slammed his fist right into her face and almost broke her neck in the process.

Sasuke quickly did some hand signs then a black Chidori appeared in his left hand. He flew over to where Anko was and shoved it into her chest just as she sent some snakes that bit on his arms and face, and one that turned into acid and left a line on his headband. Sasuke laughed before walking over to her and carassed her face. He had to admit she was beautiful, and would make a great woman for him. And she couldn't do nothing to stop him. With a grin on his face he began lifting up her shirt...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arashi looked at the letter that he recieved and couldn't help but be happy with the answer. Apparently Akatsuki thanked him for his genorosity and was already on his way. He was going to go see Naruto, when suddenly he got a strong feeling in his gut, telling him that something was wrong with Anko. He quickly stood up and Hirashined to the spot where Anko would be, thanks to the kunai he gave her.

He arrived and saw Sasuke there in his second level curse seal about to undo Anko's bra. Oh how he was gona make this little fuck pay. He ran over there and ripped off Sasugay's wings. Sasuke screamed like a little bitch while holding his back. Arashi smirked and stood above him where he prepared a rasengan to use on Sasuke as he looked up at Arashi in fear.

" You little bitch, you think i'd let you do that too my wife? "

Sasuke, though he was trembling, managed to look over at Anko then back at Arashi with wide eyes, " that that's your wife.?

Yondaime made the rasengan even bigger, " that's right you dumb shit, now ready to die? "

Sasuke could only scream as Arashi shoved the huge rasengan into Sasugay's heart. Without caring He dropped sasuke's body, and proceeded to pick up anko carefully and Hirashin back to his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 1 week later

Anko was going to be okay, she had gotten out yesterday, and was in full health. She was currently in the Otokage's house where Naruto and Arashi were.

They were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Arashi kept kissing Anko on her neck, and lips, and Ako was making small moaning sounds which Naruto was trying to ignore.

" I'm so glad your okay Anko- hime. "

" haha you'd better be glad Arashi-kun. "

They continued to talk but Naruto was trying to focus on the movie, but eventually it went off and it was time for Them all to go to bed. Though poor Naruto couldn't sleep at all that night cause of the loud sounds coming from Anko and Arashi's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx next day

Naruto got up out of bed with a series of groans. He had only slept for 1 hour, before he reluctantly got up. He walked into the kitchen, and saw Anko sitting at the table, with Arashi standing behind her chair with his arms around her. Arashi grinned at Naruto,

" good morning Naruto, sleep well? " Naruto looked at him and scowled, " Oh yeah, I slept GREAT!! "

Arashi looked at Naruto with a strange look in his eye, " well that's good, glad we didn't keep you awake. "

Anko tugged on Arashi's sleeve, " that's enough, you'll scare him. "

Arashi nodded before looking at Naruto, " so what are you going to do today? "

His son mumbled something he couldn't understand so he asked him again, " what speak up. "

" I SAID I'M GOING TO SEE KYRA, OKAY?! " with a blush Naruto covered his mouth.

Anko spoke up, " Oh taken a liking to her have you? " Naruto shook his vigorously, " No..it's just that we like to hang out with each other, and get to know each other better. "

Arashi had a big smile on his face, " Oh yeah, you should get to know her better..hehe..ouch! "

Anko had a angry look on her face, " What's wrong with you you stinking pervert? "

Arashi scoffed, " Me...your calling me a pervert? " " some of the the things you wanted me to do to you last night were..."

Anko covered his mouth with her hand, " Sh..shut..up. "

Naruto just got up and walked away, wanting to get an early start on his training so he could spend more time with Kyra. He wouldn't admit it, but he was starting to care for her more and more. She was an amazing person and he couldn't help but feel good around her. Oh well, good thing that red haired girl wasn't here otherwise he might be forced to pick between the two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx later that night

Naruto walked in his house and saw 7 people with black cloaks and red clouds sitting in different chairs. When he entered they all looked at him with different looks. Naruto pulled himself together and walked closer to them. " Can I help you people? "

They looked at each other before looking back at him, the one with the hood spoke, " Yes you can Naruto, We are Akatsuki. "

Naruto nodded and told them to follow him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx suna

Temari groaned as she rubbed the bandages on her legs, and arms. 3 weeks and they still hadn't healed. Oh well that was the best that the medic nin in suna could do. At least those wounds didn't hurt like her abdomen, where that damn swordsman stabbed her. Gaara was in a worse condition thanks to Naruto.

_Flashback_

_After Naruto had jumped off the roof, he had ran after Gaara until he reached his sand, then he unleashed his hidden summon, to destroy the Huge area of Sand, and crush Gaara, and his siblings along with it.( that simple) It had crushed Gaara's right eye, and his chest area. Kankuro ended up with two broken arms, broken right wrist, and fractured collarbone. she had only got crushed legs,seeing as how she was in front of her two brothers and when the sand came over them it had only landed on her legs._

_There they would've died(maybe) if some of the remaining Sand ninja didn't spot them and offer their aid. and now here she was sitting in her house with nothing to do._

_flashback end_

She shuddered at the though of that...thing that attacked them. It was huge, and Monstrous. It's dark blue skin took up every amount of space her eyes could see. But when she was falling and her head had tilted down. She could see that Things face, with it's Feral, bloodlusting, yellow eyes. And It's sharp, gold, teeth were scary as well. But the thing that was freaky were the yellow marks on it's face. All together it could make someone shit in their pants...which she almost did.

She shook her head, she probably deserved it though, for betraying Naruto, but since the invasion was over she could go see him, and explain everything to him, then hopefully Naruto would forgive her. Well she'd hope so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx week later

Naruton was walking along side his religion possesed partner, Hidan. They had gotten teamed up cause though Hidan was skeptic he did admit Naruto was pretty good for a squirt. And their skills complimented each other. Naruto also seemed to look up to Hidan as an idol, seeing as how he had gotten his swors switched for a big two bladed blue bladed scythe. They were currently on a mission to kill some Iwa ninja on their border.

Right next to him an explosive note went off. So he and Hidan stood side by side as 30 ninja jumped out of the smoke surrounding them. Next to him Hidan smirked and turned into his grim reaper form, with his black and white skin.

He held his scythe in the air, " your lives for Jashin! "

Naruto shrugged before doing the same with his scythe, " for Jashin! "

however as soon as he said that his body started glowing, and when it stopped his body was just like Hidan's

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 14 end**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

YES I KNOW THAT THIS CHAP WAS LOW QUALITY..I JUST HAD TO GET THIS CHAP OUT TO PREPARE FOR NEXT CHAPTER!! NEXT CHAP WILL BE HIGHER QUALITY I PROMISE. HAHA HOPE YOU LIKE THE WAY THE STORY IS PROGESSING, AND WHAT HAPPENED TO NARUTO. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! NEXT CHAP WILL BE OUT IN 1 OR 2 WEEKS!!

till we meet again,

fourth's son

review

review

review

REVIEW!!!


	16. 1, 2 akatsuki's comin for you war start

**the yondaime's revenge**

**diclaimer: don't own Naruto**

**legend**

**Kyuubi**

talk

_thoughts_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx scene change

Ok, wanna say thanks to everyone that reviewed, positive or not. there were only a few bad reviews about the fight scenes, remember i said that they would suck for now..later on i'll re do the chapters. this chapter hopefully won't suck. and to this little bitch who called his self kali..fuck you you little shit. if i can't write then why the hell are you reading my story dumbass. theres millions of fics out there so if you hate mine why you gonna read. some people are fucking stupid. and how you hate my fic, and wish i would die. i hate my fic as well, the only reason i write it is cause people like it, unlike where as if you wrote something it would suck ass. and wanting me to die, what the fuck is up with that? sure i hate you but i don't want you to die you little bitch. go to hell and don't read this fic anymore if you don't like it okay?

k on a nicer note...does anyone know the name of that song they play on movie commercials where theres a bunch of explosions, or funny things are happening? its that classical song if you know it tell me okay? well no rant today since i covered one...today i'm going to tell you all about very good writers.

**Nyce 456**

**NYCE 456 IS A VERY VERY ****VERY** **GOOD WRITER. I'VE ONLY READ HIS FIC TITLED THE GOLDEN FOX, BUT IS ONE OF MY FAV FICS AND POSSIBLY ONE OF THE TOP 5 FICS I'VE EVER READ. HIS FIC IS PUT TOGETHER WELL, NO GRAMMER ERRORS(UNLIKE MINE) EXCELLENT FIGHT SCENES. GOOD STORY LINE. GOOD DETAILS, AND A VERY GOOD DESCRIPTION OF THE CHARACTERS FEELINGS. WITH OVER 2000 REVIEWS. HE HAS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. AND EVERY CHAPTER IS ****LONG ****. I MEAN OVER 10,000 WORDS LONG. IT'S A VERY GOOD FIC. READ IT SOMETIME.**

**NOW EVERY CHAP I'LL BE TELLING EVERYONE ABOUT A GOOD WRITER. IF YOU THINK YOUR VERY GOOD THEN TELL ME AND I'LL READ YOUR FIC, AND IF ITS GOOD I'LL GIVE YOU A HIGHLIGHT.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 15 begin**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto looked at his body in shock, forgetting all about the ongoing battle. He didn't know what happened but damn it looked awesome! Deciding to ask Hidan about it later, he grabbed his scythe, and ran at an enemy ninja, and with a unearthly battle cry sliced the poor man into pieces, before the man who what happened. Turning around quickly, he dodged an oncoming fuuma shuriken before it cleaved his head off. When Naruto saw that the man was smirking he grew angry, only to smile after the man got owned by Hidan's scythe.

Naruto ran at the tall ninja in front of him, but had to jump to the right to avoid the mans katana. He rolled backwards as the man attepted to cut him again. Growing tired of dodging, he blocked the man's attack with his own weapon, and kicked the man in the shin. The man fell to one knee, but managed to deliver a blow to the side of Naruto's face, that sent him flying back. Naruto hurriedly got up and blocked a fist that came from the angry jounin. The ninja growled and used his strength to over power Naruto and push him back a few feet. The man then rushed at him with his arm out-stretched and his hand ready to hit Naruto with as much force as possible.

The young akatsuki held out his kunai to meet the man, but the older ninja being stronger hit Naruto's elbow with his palm, the result being Naruto's arm bending and making his own kunai lodge itself in his shoulder. He was surprised when he heard a pained grunt that wasn't his own. Ignoring the pain of the kunai in his shoulder, he looked up at the man and saw the Iwa ninja holding his shoulder in pain as well.Curiously Naruto pulled out the kunai, and stabbed it back in. His mouth opened in amazement as the man cried out for him to stop. The blonde haired shinobi grinned and stuck the bloody kunai in his leg and laughed when the man fell to one leg. He walked over to the man and lodged the kunai in his neck, effectively killing him.

He turned around and saw that everyone else was dead, except one person, who Hidan was playing around with. Naruto stared at his partner as if he had grown a second head. Hidan had kunais and shurikens, and other weapons buried in places on his bodies, but he didn't seem to notice, cause the crazy lunatic was cutting himself with one of the blades of his scythe. Suddenly The jashin worshipper, went underground, and a second later the cut-up ninja was pulled underground, to where you could only see his neck and head.

Hidan popped out of the ground and motioned for Naruto to come over to him. When he got over there hidan spoke to him.

" Jashin has given you it's blessing! " " Now you can not die, and you have unlimited power. "

Naruto smirked,_ ' hell yeah ' he thought, ' i am the shit now. ' _" So that's why my skin was black and white? "

" yes. " hidan replied, " that links yourbody to your opponents, what ever pain you feel, they feel as well. "

" ok well, you didn't seem to feel anything, when you were fighting that shinobi. "

Hidan looked down at the man in the ground, " I almost forgot about you, you pathetic fool. " the man trembled in fear, " what are you gonna do you psychotic bastard? "

" Well your going to give us information about what Iwa knows, and if i like it i'll make your death a painless one. "

The man whimpered, ' what..if..i..don't tell you anything? "

Hidan had a crazy look in his eye, " then your death will be the most painful thing you can imagine. " " your going to die either way, so you might as well give us the information. "

The man looked at them angrily before asking them, " what if i try to escape? " Naruto laughed, " your body is linked with Hidans'. " " all he has to do is hurt himself and your body will feel it. "

The Iwa ninja sighed before telling them the info, " we know about Akatsuki joining the sound village, and forming the roaring moon village. " " we also know who's son you are. " the man said looking at Naruto. " " In two weeks we're going to invade your prescious village. " " that's all you'll get from me. "

Naruto shrugged before holding his scythe in the air, and swinging it like a golf club. The man's head went flying through the air and landed some 200 feet away. with that the two Akatsuki members turned around and ran back to the moon village.

(look everyone i know that it sucked and i'm sorry...after this chap i'm going to take a long break..to get my bearings back. thanks for reading it anyway.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she found out that Sasuke-kun was dead,she had cried her little heart out. She had locked herself in her room for 3 days straight, not eating, not doing anything except crying, about her little dead emo. Now she didn't have anymore tears, just sadness, and an empty stomach. She remembered when Kakashi had come back with his Squad of jounin, and saw Kakashi holding what was left of of her Sasuke-kun, She had fell to her knees right there in front of everybody, and had cried. She felt so sad and angry, after 3 days of crying, the anger had swallowed the sadness, and now she was looking at herself in the mirror trembling with anger.

When she heard that Neji was dead, she had held back her tears, putting up a brave front, in front of everyone. But when she had gottenhome she had locked herself in her room, for a week. Ten-Ten couldn't believe how she was finally getting him to open up to her, but then this mission had to come up. Stupid Sasuke leaving the village, she wouldn't have cared about the mission if Neji wasn't apart of it. But when Neji walked out the Hokage's room with that Jounin and other gennin, she knew that that feeling in her stomach was tellin her that something bad would happen. And she had denied it and not even tried to stop him from going. Now she was angry at herself and angry at that stupid blonde haired kid for making Sasuke leave the village.

The two of them were furious with that Naruto, seeing as he was the reason Sasuke left, and the one that lead the Uchiha, and Hyuuga to their untimely death. Every way you look at it, it all led back to him and that man that watches over Naruto. That name was like poison to them, bringing back up the tears, over their lost loves. They may not be able to stop that man but they were both going to make Naruto pay.

Ten-Ten glanced at Sakura, As she did the same at Ten-Ten, then they turned around and walked out the village gates, without looking back. Only stopping to for Ten-Ten to shift her back pack, and for Sakura to make sure her wig was on correctly.(did i kill the moment by putting that?)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Naruto and Hidan got back to their base inside their village, the first thing they noticed was that Arashi was_ pissed. _He kept shooting looks at Hidan, who just shrugged, and when naruto asked him what's wrong, he exploded.

" I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG! " his finger pointed at Hidan, " HE FORCED THAT STUPID RELIGION ON YOU! "

Hidan got right up in Arashi's face, " I didn't force anything on the boy, he simply offered to help me get a sacrifice ready for Jashin, and he gave him his blessing. " Naruto was about to say something, but got interrupted by Arashi.

" Like he would offer to kill people and give them to some fake god. " again Naruto was about to say something, but he gopt interrupted by Hidan.

" FAKE GOD! you think the almighty jashin is fake? i pity the fool(note not quoting mr.T here)that says jashin isn't real. "

They were both bickering and not leaving any room for Naruto to add his two cents so he decided to do it by force. Before he did though all the other Akatsuki members wisely backed away.

" WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! GOD DAMN, CANT EVEN LET ME TALK FOR MYSELF! GOD FUCK DAMMIT I'LL FUCKING TELL YOU WHAT I SAID, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!! "

The two stopped arguing and stared at him in amazement. " I didn't know you had that kind of mouth, Naruto. "

Hidan nodded, " Neither did I, though i don't really care. " Arashi looked at him stupidly, " you don't care? what the hell do you mean you don't care? "

Hidan rolled his eyes, " What are you,stupid? I mean what I said, I don't care. "

Arashi stomped his foot, " How can-

Naruto turned around and sighed, " Ugh, Adults, how i'd love to be kid forever. " He looked up and saw that, besides Arashi and Hidan, who were still arguing, everyone else was gone. He shook his head and walked down the hallway, eyes on the floor. He was so busy thinking, that he didn't notice when he bumped into someone. A tentacle dropped down and offered to help him up. He took it and let it pull him up. Back on his feet, Naruto looked at who he bumped into and was surprised to see the plant/thing/human form of Zetsu standing there staring at him intently.

" Are you alright? "

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, " Yeah. i'm okay, you? "

Zetsu continued to stare at him, " I'm fine. "

" Oh that's good. "

" hmm, Zetsu why did you stop? "

A head poked out from behind Zetsu, and Naruto gasped. Standing there was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. ( counting kurenai, kyra, and anko.)

She had a heart shaped face, with dark, brown eyes, and red lips. Her hair was a shiny light blue color, and it was made up an a long ponytail. There was a Hawaiin flower in the left side near her ear. Her akatsuki outfit seemed different form the others. Their's was Dark, heavy, and thicker, while hers seemed a lighter shade of black, and thinner, and smaller, but it made her skin seem to have a glow to it. But she had an aura of innocence around her that seemed unreal, cause of her being in Akatsuki. She gazed at him curiously before breaking into a smile.

" Can i help you? " she asked politely.

Naruto continued to stare at her,not noticing when Zetsu walked off sighing. She frowned at him, " What do i have something on my face? " ( i know this is corny) " yeh", Naruto replied, " the most beautiful eyes ever. "

The woman opened her mouth in surpise, obviously not expecting what he what he said. Naruto turned and ran down the hallway, he was almost at the corner when she stopped him.

" HEY, WAIT! "

Naruto looked back at her. He raised his eyebrows as she smiled at him. " Thank you. " He nodded before going past the corner.

" Be careful. "

Naruto jumped, he quickly turned around and saw Zetsu standing in a small area of plants, with his tentacles in the ground.

" Be careful of what? " Naruto asked

" The woman. " The palnt man replied, " she's not as nice, and innocent as she looks. "

Naruto looked at him in a weird way, " well she seemed to be very nice. "

" She hides her anger behind a mask. " Zetsu paused a minute before adding, " But you'd know all about that wouldn't you. "

Naruto flinched, there was an awkward silence between them before The kyuubi container spoke up.

" Sooooo...what are you doing? "

Zetsu pulled his tentacles out of the ground. " i was doing Photosynthesis. "

" Oh. " There was another awkward silence before Zetsu went to the entrance of the underground base(still in roaring moon village...a.k.a sound village.) and started to open it.

" Where are you going? " Naruto asked.

" On a reconnaissance mission." Came Zetsu's reply

" Oh...well...guess i'll see you later. "

Zetsu continued walking before glancing back at Naruto, and saw him looking at the ground. Zetsu hesitated before speaking to Naruto.

" would...you like to come with...me? " " YEAH! " came Naruto's enthusiastic reply. Zetsu waited for Naruto to catch up, before heading out of the base and making his way to the entrance of the village. " Maybe i'll show you some techniques on how to conceal yourself. "

Naruto nodded, " okay...wait..where are we going? "

Zetsu looked at him briefly before his eyes returned to the path in front of him, " We are heading to the border of Iwa. "

" Huh? Iwan why there? " " So I can get Information on their shinobi, on the landscape, and many other things. "

Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes, " you don't mean..."

" Correct, we are going to war with Iwa. "

Naruto remained silent for the rest of the journey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx week later

" Alright everyone glad that your all here. "

" You've been gathered here today, to show you all your assignments for the invasion of Iwa. " Everyone kept their attention focused on Arashi as he and the Akatsuki leader took turns discussing the strategies they would use to win the war. ( never seen what iwa looks like so i'm making it up.)

" As you all should know, Iwa is a country, with mountains, mountains, and more mountains. "

" And right in the middle of all these mountains lays the beginning of Iwa. "

Arashi stopped a moment and looked around he saw all the members of akatsuki, except Naruto so, where was he?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Said ninja was putting his shirt as fast as he possibly could. He and Kyra had almost done something, that he and her shouldn't do till their older. Kyra was lounging on the bed looking at him with a smirk, " What's the matter Naru-kun? to much for you to handle? "

To emphasise her point, she ran a hand down her body, stopping to flick her big breast and make it jiggle a little, which Naruto couldn't help but stare at. She continued running her hand along her body, Touching her silky, smooth, and luscious, legs. Naruto shook his head, and threw his black coat on, he forgot that there was a damn meeting today! He was about to walk out the door before Kyra's arms gripped him in a awkward hug. " come on stay a little longer please? "

" I can't i'm supposed to be at the meeting. "

Kyra sighed, " okay, i'll be there later. "

Naruto nodded before heading out the door, and leaping up to the rooftops. He quickly got to the meeting, and when he went through he door he saw Arashi looking at him with his eyebrow raised. Naruto looked around for a seat, and when he didn't see one he was just going to lean against the wall. But that women with the blue hair wouldn't hear of it,as she beckoned him to come to her with her finger, he realized that there was a seat right next to her. Thanking her he took it, and began to listen to the two men talk, he was also trying his hardest to not fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 3 days later

Naruto and the rest of the Akatsuki were waiting for their signal, when it went off they could go into the village and raise hell. First they would eliminate most of the shinobi, then the Sound shinobi would come in, secure their food, resources, etc. Then they would burn everything down. Simple as that, then they'd all gang up on the leader of the village and beat his ass.(whats the name of the kage in iwa?)

However before the signal went off something strange happened, a giant beam of light shot out of the sky, and burned through Iwa's walls, effectively alerting all shinobi in the village of their presence.

The leader cursed befor telling the others to move out. The war had begun, and Iwa was about to feel the wrath of akatsuki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 15 end**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**IMPORTANT!!!**

**people...i'm sorry for everything that happened. sorry about the NASA thing, and everything else. sorry that i told you all that i was going to leave..but i decided not to cause i didn't wanna make anybody wait.**

**from now on it's just the fic, no rants, no shory story, just the fic with occasional authors notes. i'm going to re write the earlier chapters, and make them better...sorry yall forgive me?**

**i got the plan down and now i'll finish this fic, as long as yall help me by telling me my errors okay?**

**sorry for all the trouble.**

**till we meet again,**

**fourth's son**


	17. READ NEW FIC!

**READ THE 1ST CHAP OF MY NEW FIC!!!!! I'M STILL THINKING OF A TITLE. GO TO MY PROFILE AND READ IT, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!! **

**IT'S RATED M, JUST TO BE SAFE!!! FIRST CHAP IS JUST TO GET STORY SET-UP.**

**CHAP 16 OUT SOON.**


	18. hate to say this

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

**okay everyone, listen up. i have re-read each chapter for this fic about 11 times each, and have come to the conclusion that it sucks. **

**while the idea was good, the story..not so good. so i guess you could say i'm abandoning this fic..but FEAR NOT!! for I AM GOING TO RE-WRITE the entire thing. so it will be better..and more enjoyable. i've also decided that i'm going to leave this version up so that if anyone wants to, they can still read it. but if you've read it, you've seen the errors, the major plotholes, and all the other horrible things about this fic.**

**but once again, don't worry, i'll be re-writing it sometime soon. **

**so you all, thank you, for making my first fic so popular, and i hope that you all keep me on your F.A. list, and that you all keep a look out for the re-write.**

**sorry,**

**fourth's son.**


	19. 8 important words read

** In one week...it begins...Yondaime's revenge v2. **  



End file.
